Gojyo ½
by Laochgael
Summary: Gojyo made a wish that changed his whole life. That's because Kanzeon Bosatsu heard it. Mission is an obstacle but it doesn't matter to the goddess. Especially after she turned him into a... her ::yaoi:: Act 4 of Crimson Moon finally up!
1. Prologue: The Beginning of a Wish

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki!!!… Awww! Heck! You know what I'm going to say so just don't sue me! ^_^'

**A.N.** Hehehe…. Gojyo-kun!!!!!! Something that I have my mind set upon. I mean, everyone knows that if one of them is turned into a girl, it'll be Hakkai, since he's the most sensitive… Hehehe… what if it was Gojyo?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gojyo ½ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Prologue_

"Here's another bottle you ordered." A young waitress said. 

Hakkai smiled and motioned for her to put it down on the table. She winked at him and walked away slowly, swaying her hips in manner that you'd think he would actually go after her. Too bad for her that he wasn't like Gojyo. And right now, Gojyo was too drunk to notice that the girl came and left. Hakkai sighed.

They, the four infamous travelers, were staying at an inn. Gojyo, Hakkai, Sanzo and Goku, were lucky this time because they all didn't have to share or be in one room. They were quite happy about this especially Sanzo. They have been fighting demons the whole day and they needed the rest and the time alone.

"Another drink, Gojyo? That's the fifth bottle you've consumed…" A concerned smile was plastered on Hakkai's face. He and Gojyo were still up because both of them couldn't sleep. It was just like the old days when they stayed together under one roof. They would normally sleep late, talking and drinking.

"Hakkai, you worry about me too much. _Hic_. You know I could handle this. _Hic._" 

"Hai, demo…" [1]

"Relax, Hakkai. It's not like I'm going to commit suicide when I'm drunk." Gojyo winked at him and stood up. He stretched his arms in the air as Hakkai looked at him, eyes blinking. After a few moments of stretching, Gojyo yawned. "I think we need to sleep." 

"Sou desu [2]… I think so too." 

"Well, that settles it! We're going to sleep!" He hiccupped his direction away from the tables and chairs in his way, cursing them for the fact that they were there. When he did reach the stairway, he felt strong arms hold him and steer his blurry vision up the stairs.

"Hakkai!" he hiccupped again, "I can perfectly do this on my own normal half-breed self." 

"Yes, Gojyo. I know that," He said smiling, something that a normal and not intoxicated Gojyo will disapprove of. How many times did he already tell Hakkai that he should stop plastering that fake smile on his face? That night, however, he was too drunk to notice his friend's ever-familiar actions. "But you are currently _not_ Gojyo, at least, not the sensible side that I know of… You are the drunken part of him, my friend." He smiled while adding, "And I do not trust that part."

"Awww, Hakkai. I didn't know that you cared so much!" This drunken fellow really acted that Hakkai was another one of those girls that he would bring to his bedroom until dawn. Strange though, he hadn't been able to sleep with a girl ever since…  ever since he found Hakkai that very night. 

Hakkai was different from all the others though. He was the only guy, he ever admitted, he'd bring to bed, ever. The guy was so seriously innocent and was also caring. Imagine, Gojyo only knew him in about weeks and months of curing, half of which when Hakkai was still unconscious and the green-eyed man knew the rouge less than that... But still, Hakkai chose to live with him. __

_That's what best friends are for;_ Hakkai would hear his own voice say. Although, he didn't need the words, he lived them. He took care of Gojyo; something that the redhead was always glad to welcome yet didn't have the words to tell him and the actions to fully show that he cared.

Not that it mattered to Hakkai, he seemed to be intrigued by the rouges lifestyle anyway. He didn't mind being the _cleaner_ of the house at all. He actually acted like he enjoyed doing Gojyo favors that some didn't take a like in doing.

He walked his drunken friend upstairs. He had his friend's arm around his shoulders for support while his other arm was around the other's waist. He walked steadily… until he felt Gojyo pinch his cheek _[A.N. the one on the face… not the **other **one… -_-']._ "Did anyone tell you how cute you are up close, Hakkai?" He asked with hiccups just popping out of nowhere.

Hakkai should have been used to Gojyo's action, (or rather, how Sanzo put it) Gojyo's flirtation and right now all he could so was smile. You wouldn't call it speechless… it was just the not-able-to-answer-because-your-friend-is-drunk-and-he-doesn't-know-what-his-saying kind of thing. He just let it pass and beamed at Gojyo's statement and considered it as a comment. 

"So… You haven't answered me question yet!" Gojyo hiccupped more.

"Anou [3]…"

"What question?" A yawn was heard and Hakkai was glad of the diversion. He turned and realized that they were at the top of the stairs while Goku was staring at them, yawning. "What question?" He repeated.

Hakkai just smiled at him and said, "It's nothing Goku. Gojyo here just had a little too much to drink and was babbling about nonsense." 

"Nonsense!" Gojyo hiccupped again. "Is what I said nonsense?" Gojyo pulled slightly away from Hakkai's grasp and looked at Goku, "Is it a lie when I said the Hakkai's cute?" 

Goku rubbed his eyes again. "Stupid horny water demon…" And walked inside his bedroom.

"Yare yare [4]… You're drunker than I expected." Hakkai smiled and reposition the two of them again. "Come on, Gojyo. Let's get you to bed."  

"What? But we were having so much fun!" 

"Yes, but you need your rest." 

"Bah, who needs rest?!" 

Hakkai walked to Gojyo's bedroom door and opened it. The same waitress came across the hallway and saw them. She widened her smile and winked at him again. Hakkai blinked and then pulled Gojyo in the room. 

He walked over to the bed and plopped Gojyo on it… only to realize that although he let go of Gojyo, Gojyo didn't let go of him. He stumbled and fell face first to bed… on top of Gojyo. [A.N. ***evil laughter***]

"_Are _[5]… Gojyo, you can let go of me anytime."

"But don't we always sleep in the same room?" Gojyo giggled.

"But Gojyo, you have this big room all to yourself." 

"Will you two be quiet and let us sleep?" They both turned and saw that Sanzo was leaning on the doorframe… with his gun. "You two were gibbering in the hallway so loud that heard you when you were still downstairs." 

"Anou, we were that loud?" Hakkai asked with the usual smile. 

"Hn." Sanzo answered, diverting his attention from them to the gun that his other hand raised. "It's really a wonder why people didn't go down and complain about you two." 

"Aa. [6]" 

"Probably afraid of the half-breed." He said this meaning to insult the ruby haired man.

"If you want to insult him, Sanzo, you're a little to late." Sanzo looked at Hakkai and raised a brow. "He's already a sleep." He smiled and tucked his friend to bed and then walked out in the hallway with Sanzo.

"Hn." Sanzo said as a meaning of 'goodnight'.

"Goodnight, Sanzo." Sanzo walked to his door and closed it. Hakkai looked at Gojyo's door and let his mask drop for a while. He swore that Gojyo was pretending to be asleep. 

He walked over to his room, which was only beside Gojyo's and went inside. He felt sure that it was going to be one hectic day tomorrow. 

Gojyo twisted and turned on bed but he couldn't sleep. He pretended to have dozed off because all of a sudden he wanted to be alone. He wants to be alone…

He sighed. He was already alone. All his years of living, he only looked for one thing: _love_. Sure, there were a lot of women trying to get him in them but that was different. That was called making love. Those were two different things. He chuckled as he remembered that he got that notion from Hakkai. 

He wanted what he didn't have when he was a child: _True love._ A lover that could make him whole. He sighed and looked out his window that was just beside his bed.

"Man, look at the stars… So many yet unreachable." He shook his head, he babbling nonsense again. "Geez, I must really be drunk. Next thing I know they'll be a shooting star and I wish on it." Then something caught his eye outside… _A shooting star…_

"Ah! What the heck!" He whispered out loud. "I feel silly doing this… I wish to find… my one true love." He remembered Hakkai and his silly stories about shooting stars and wishes, he laughed. "I must really be drunk." He whispered and at last fell asleep. 

"_Kanzeon Bosatsu _[7]_,_ what are we doing?" Jiroushin asked frantically. "To be precise: What are **you** doing?"

She giggled, "I'm not called the Goddess of Mercy for nothing." 

"You're not thinking of…"

"If our friend needs help in his… ahem… love life, then we lend a hand. After all, he was once a friend of Konzen." 

"But you're not the Goddess of Love…" Jiroushin sweat-dropped. "What do you know about things like these?"

 "More than enough!"

"But you know that he can't fall in love. He has a mission." 

"Hehehe…"

"No… you're not thinking of that… You wouldn't…"  

"It's going to be really entertaining the next morning."

"We're not allowed to interfere."

"Interfere? No, think of it as a… gift from the Goddess of Mercy."

"Oh boy…"

The sun rose and Gojyo opened his eyes. He didn't realized that he fell a sleep after his wish. Now, he really felt silly wishing… He swung his legs to the side of the bed and tried to stand up. He found out that he couldn't. "Itai…" His head hurt and it took his a moment to realize that…

"MY VOICE!" He happened to look down and saw… "BREASTS!?" 

What the heck happened! He… or rather she, didn't realize that she was screaming already. Footsteps were heard running and his door swung open. 

"Miss, are you alright?"

"Where is that horny water demon?"

"He spent his night with another girl?" 

These questions raced through her already aching brain. She held her head between her hands and moaned, "Itai…" 

She felt a hand on his shoulder and she looked up. It was Hakkai. 

Hakkai was about to open his mouth to ask again whether she was all right or not but stopped. He looked straight to her eyes and shock overtook him.

"Gojyo?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_To be continued…_

I'm betting that most of you knew these words already but hey, just reference to those who doesn't. ^^

[1] _Yes, but…_

[2] _I see…_

[3] _Err… _

[4] _Oh boy…_

[5] Err… Not really err but what the heck!

[6] Yes (informally)

[7] Goddess of Mercy


	2. Act One: To Shop or Not to Shop

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki blah, blah, blah…

**A.N.** Sooo… Who do you think _Kanzeon Bosatsu_ want Gojyo to be paired with? (Grins) Be advised that I will refer Gojyo to _she and her_ as of now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gojyo ½ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part One 

"Gojyo?" Hakkai blinked a couple of times before he stared intently into her cute red eyes. He noticed that her hair was not bound; it was dangling down to her chest as he saw a string or a band beside the bed. He presumed that it was for her hair and it broke of while… ahem, you know what Gojyo does. Anyway, she had very exceptional features and looked as though she was still a teenager, about eighteen or nineteen. "Kirei," he muttered. He had to admit, Gojyo does have good taste.

 He saw he hung her head down, which he guessed was probably the result of a huge hangover. He tipped her chin up a little and stared at her eyes. If she was a little hazy a while ago, now she was staring back at him. The redhead blinked when he tilted her head towards him.

"Gojyo is that you?"

Silence.

The redhead just blinked in surprise or confusion, Hakkai really couldn't tell. Goku on the other hand had a huge sweat drop on his head.

"Ne…" Hakkai stared for a few more seconds before he faced Goku, who had a very baffled chibi face. "Hakkai, are you sure you don't need another monocle?" He asked scratching his head. "This _is_ a girl, not Gojyo. Gojyo is a horny water demon."

Hakkai blinked. He had absolutely had no idea why he asked the pretty lady if she _was_ his best friend. Now that he thought of it, how in heaven's name would Gojyo end up being a girl? "Ah, I'm sorry miss but I---" What could he say. He just said that this young lady was Gojyo, and Gojyo was… is a man.

He smiled and he finally realized her almost exposed form. _The same clothes Gojyo wears…_ _A very loose undershirt and baggy pants… The very same thing…_ His thoughts ended, there was no way that this was Gojyo… right? "I guess you want dress up properly now, miss. I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble." He turned to leave but felt *dainty* hands on his arm that halted him.

"How many times do I have to tell you: Don't smile when something's bothering you, **Hakkai**."

He whipped his head around and he met with attractive red eyes… _Her eyes are like Gojyo's…_ He saw her put her other hand to her head and she groaned. "Excuse me, Miss but… what did you call me?"

The redhead grinned as she lifted her hand from her head to pull Hakkai close to her while the green-eyed man slowly gulped. The girl's smirk grew bigger as she put her lips near his ear. 

Sanzo raised a brow and Goku blinked.

"You know, you haven't really answered my question yet…" She put her lips closer to his ears and whispered, "Did anyone tell you how cute you are up close, Hakkai?"

Hakkai pulled back a little bit that startled the young girl and caused her to lose balance. "**GOJYO?**" 

Gojyo let out a sigh of relief, then a slight giggle when he saw Sanzo, Hakkai and Goku's expressions. "It's about time… I thought you already figured me out and then that _baka saru _had to say that '_Gojyo's not a girl'_. Well, technically I'm not but right now I can't really defend that answer right now, can I? First I was sleeping and then when I woke up I suddenly became a girl. I seriously didn't do anything! So don't you look at me like that! I really didn't do anything stupid! I just slept! And then------"

"Gojyo, shut up. You're blabbing like a woman," said Sanzo.

"AREH! Gojyo turned to a woman?!" Goku almost fell to the floor. He went near Gojyo and stared. "Who are you and what do you want from us?!" 

"_Baka saru."_ Gojyo murmured in a girlish manner.

"IEE! You are Gojyo!" He said pointing accusingly to the young girl.

"Yare… What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time, I wonder…" Hakkai smiled a nervous smile. It's bad enough that he had a flirty, attractive best friend that was a guy and now it had to be a beautiful, attractive and flirty best friend that was a **_girl_**. What will the other people think? Three men and a woman… Just thinking about it makes him sweat-drop. He can't let Gojyo be by himself… err… herself either. That can't be good. "Yare yare…"

"What is it Hakkai?" Gojyo stared at him. He knew something was up. And he knew that it was about him! Err… her. 

Hakkai diverted his eyes to the obvious low dangling sleeveless shirt that Gojyo was wearing. _"_First thing's first," he mumbled to himself. "Err… Gojyo, I think… we need to go shopping."

"Shopping, Hakkai?" Goku inquired still with a chibi face and dot eyes with a huge sweat-drop. 

"Hn." [A.N. Sanzo's not that dense so he figured out what Hakkai was implying. ^_^']

"What?!" Gojyo almost squeaked. "I turned to a girl and you want to go shopping?!"

"Calm down, Gojyo." Hakkai nervously smiled at his friend. "I just want you to wear decent clothes before we find out what happened." 

Gojyo looked down on himself. Indeed, she was a little underdressed. Any guy that would probably see her will gawk at her form and…  she didn't even want to mention that. But she, Gojyo, did wanted to see the town. She didn't get the chance before and she was a little curious. And besides, somehow on the mention of clothes, she suddenly wanted to see what kind of stuff they had for her to wear. 

Gojyo mentally smacked herself."I am **not** a girl," she mumbled to herself.   

"Areh… I think you **are** one right now, Gojyo…" Gojyo snapped a dirty look at the one who said such a stupid and obvious thing, physically anyway. 

"Shut up, _baka saru_." 

"What did you say?! You horny water demon _onna!_"

"Well, at least **I'm** not late when it comes to evolving!" She almost screamed. "As I can see, you're still not past the _monkey stage_."

"You might be a woman but you still have Gojyo's actions!" 

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is."

"Stupid mon-------------"

"Are you two finished bickering?" All turned and faced the blonde-haired monk who deliberately cut into their squabbling. He was already inside the room and was sitting on a chair beside Gojyo's bed. "Hn. I'm going out. I already ran out of cigarettes and I would like to buy now with or without you two _bakas_."

"Why you---------------" Gojyo started but Hakkai cut her off.

"So, sensing that we're all finished discussing, shall we go?" Hakkai asked while eyeing Gojyo. 

"Whatever." 

Gojyo stood up promptly… probably too fast that she lost her balance and braced herself to feel the hard surface of the floor. With her eyes closed, she squeaked as she felt the contact. The floor wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Actually, it was vary warm and soft. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of arms that was wrapped around her lithe form. The scarlet-haired boy-turned-girl looked up.

"Clumsy do'aho," Sanzo muttered. She found herself cradled in the arms of the unsociable monk who was also with the floor with her. She blinked a few times to process the fact that Sanzo saved her from the horrible hard floor. And it took a few more moments for her to process what the blonde-haired monk said. She was about to retort something back at him but before she could Hakkai crouched beside them.

"Yare. You should be more careful next time, Gojyo." Hakkai extended a hand towards her and she took it, her soft hands covering the brunette. Pulling Gojyo made Hakkai realize that she was very light and agile... so feminine. Hakkai was such in deep thought that he didn't notice that she was standing up properly. 

"Thanks, Hakkai." This snapped him back to reality. "You're very welcome, Gojyo." Before he could give one of his smiles to her, he noticed that she started wobbling again.

"Ne, she can't stand up???" Goku asked as he jumped on the bed and stood upright, easily over-towering Gojyo's trembling form.

"_Baka saru_." She muttered under her breath but she had to admit that the monkey was right. She can hardly stand up. There seemed to be something missing… below…

She blushed, the redness quickly spreading on her face. Sanzo was the first one to catch her sudden reaction. "What malicious thoughts are you thinking this time half-breed?" 

Gojyo shot Sanzo a dirty look. "Look, I can't stand up straight. I feel like that I'm missing something, okay?"

"Missing?" Sanzo inquired.

"Yeah. Missing."

"Hn?"

"DOWN THERE." 

"Hn."

"Thank _Kami _you comprehended." Gojyo sighed as she felt Hakkai's arms around her, giving her more stability. At least she felt herself being accustomed to the feeling of the omitted... you know what. She tried a few steps while Hakkai was helping, providing her the steadiness she needed. "I think I can walk now." 

Hakkai was a little unsure but let go. Gojyo walked a few steps and then she did it faster. She whirled and stopped promptly. Taking a jump in the air, she landed gracefully. Then finally, she back-flipped and settled stylishly on the floor. "Good." 

Gojyo turned to her companions and saw then gawking at her. "What?"

"That was quite a show, Gojyo." Hakkai smiled.

The ruby-haired half-breed giggled. "Complementing me on something I do everyday? You guys must really think I'm beautiful."

"Humph. Keep telling yourself that half-breed." Sanzo stood up and walked passed all three of them. "If you guys decide to shop, I'll be downstairs."   

They turned to each other and there was silence. "Ano…"

"I think I'll go down." Goku said with his usually smiling face breaking the serene mood. "I'll be waiting with Sanzo! I'll make sure he won't walk off or something." With that, he walked off, leaving only Hakkai and Gojyo in the stillness of the room. Hakkai looked intensely at Gojyo and Gojyo to him. Thoughts were rushing in and out of both of their heads. [A.N. Tsk tsk. Such hentai minds. They were only wondering about the situation, nothing more. ^^']

"Ah, excuse me." At last the silence was broken and both turned to the doorway. "I didn't realize that there are still people here." It was an elderly lady that was supposed to clean the room. She was a short and stout woman with gray hair, evidently giving them idea of her age.

"Ah, it is no problem madam. We were just leaving." Hakkai replied in his usual polite way. 

"All right then." She moved in the room but stopped in front of Gojyo. "A little underdressed, aren't you dear?" Right then, Gojyo felt herself blush a little. "Ano, I kind of lost my clothes and umm…" 

"She borrowed some of mine." Hakkai ended for her. Gojyo had a look of gratefulness on her while Hakkai continued.  "Unfortunately, madam, those things are the only clothes I have left." 

"My dear! You can't leave this place looking like that. A lot of young men will get eyestrain gawking at you! Or you might even get kidnapped!" She grabbed Gojyo's hand.

"My thoughts exactly." Hakkai muttered. He doesn't know what those men will do to her. He doesn't even want to know.

"Come with me young lady, I have some clothes that will fit perfectly for you." 

Gojyo grinned nervously. "Err, we were about to buy some clothes out in the market…"

"You can't go outside looking like that!" She said, "And certainly, they just can't pick out a dress for you to wear, it might be ill-fitting." She got a little closer to Gojyo before she whispered, "And besides, between us women, men really have no taste in clothes."

Hakkai heard it, he just didn't react. He gave Gojyo a look that said calm-yourself-Gojyo as he saw the elderly woman pull Gojyo out of the room. "Hakkai!" was the last thing she was able to say before she was out of the brunette's sight.

"Don't worry, dear. We'll get back with your boyfriend later. Right now you need clothes." Hakkai still heard their squabbling and he could help but smile.

"BOYFRIEND? Hey, don't get me wrong here lady. He's not my **boyfriend**." Hakkai sweat-dropped before he decided to go downstairs with Goku and Sanzo.

"_Yare yare_. I could just imagine what trouble we'll get ourselves into with an attractive Gojyo out there in the market." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_To be continued…_

Author's Notes

_Like I said before: Just reference to those who don't know. ^^'_

_Baka saru – _stupid monkey.

_Onna – _woman

_Do'aho _– asshole (God, I can't believe I just typed that O_o)


	3. Act Two: Where is True Beauty?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki blah, blah, blah…

**A.N.** Sooo… Who do you think _Kanzeon Bosatsu_ want Gojyo to be paired with? (Grins) Be advised that I will refer Gojyo to _she and her_ as of now. And by the way, you don't like Gojyo as a girl, DON'T READ. Don't give me crap that it's _eewww_ or _it's sick_. -_- 

And incidentally, I might not be able to notice but if the characters are way OOC, tell me, okay? And also, if I accidentally refer to Gojyo as a 'he'. 

Thank you for all those who reviewed! ^__________^

Oh yeah, Spoilers!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*~*Gojyo ½*~* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part Two 

_"Yare yare. _I could just imagine what trouble we'll get ourselves into with an attractive Gojyo out there in the market."Hakkai thought as he began to move towards the stairs. He can't help but feel the pain of letting Gojyo out of his sight, especially what will happen to him when Gojyo gets back and gets his head for letting the old woman drag her away. He sweat-dropped.

"Areeehh!!! Sanzooooooooooooooooooooo!" A loud howl was heard in the down stairs that made him his former sweat-drop bigger. "Sanzoooooo! I'm HUNGRY!"

"_Bakasaru!_ You're always hungry!"

"But I haven't eaten for a long time!"

"_Baka!_ You just ate yesterday."

"But I just ate 15 pork buns!"

"_Bakasaru!_"

"Sanzoooooooooooo!" 

"_Urusai!_"

"Pork Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuns!"

"_Urusai, bakasaru!" _

Hakkai reached the last step of the stairs and had no trouble where to find Sanzo and Goku. Besides the fact that Sanzo already told him where he was going to be, he could hear the loud howling "conversation" the two were having.

"Ah, I'm sorry to keep you waiting------" Hakkai started but before he could explain, someone cut him off.

"Where's Gojyo?" It was Goku.

"Ano… "

"Where is she, Hakkai? I thought we left her with you?" inquired Sanzo, who was sitting on a chair beside a window of the tavern. It was a very peaceful day outside, not one kind of noise was heard and the sun was smiling brightly at them. It was a kind of day you would like to take walk on… or not expect to get in trouble.

"Well," Hakkai began before he stopped to take a short breath, "she was dragged off by the cleaning lady." 

"Eehhh???" Goku said while he blinked. One the other hand, Sanzo raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"You let her be dragged off by a cleaning lady?" asked a bewildered Goku.

"Well… She did say that she was going to lend Gojyo some clothes…"

Goku began to imagine what an old lady would have in the closet. And imagining Gojyo in a loose gray old suit that easily covered every inch of her body was not a pretty sight. Goku shook his head and blinked again at Hakkai. "Ano… She's going to have your head for that."

Hakkai formed an even bigger sweat-drop than before. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Hn." 

"Will she be long?" Goku asked.

"She will probably only take minute or so. Why?"

"I'm HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You're always hungry." An accusing girl's voice came through the hallway. Goku was about to retort something but stopped suddenly in mid-air. Sanzo and Hakkai also turned their head to face a very (*ahem*) attractive redhead.

"What?" She put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow, looking at them. "Do I look that bad?"

"Gojyo?"  Hakkai asked, not even sure if that young woman was his best friend. If she was Gojyo, then the Chinese sleeveless outfit was stunning on her. It was crimson in color with decoration of _sakura_ blossoms on the right chest of the dress with some petals going down to the dress. The length of the garb was until beneath her knees and the slits, both left and right, were until her waist. This was an outfit easily resembling Ranphan Franboise's in Galaxy Angels apart excluding the opening in the stomach region. "You look fine…" 

"Fine?" Gojyo asked, mocking a surprised look. "Not even a _'you look beautiful'_ complement?" She ended with a giggle, obviously seeing their shocked faces. After all, the dress pretty much enhances her beauty. She was able to look at herself and pretty much was astounded herself. Not only did the old lady have a superior taste, being the one who picked the clothing for her, she also immediately got that very dress and made her wear it, almost quite sure that it was going to suit her.

"Humph. If you're through, half-breed, I would like to go out." Sanzo stood up and began to walk towards the entrance, disappearing a few seconds later outside the door.

"Sanzoooo!!!" Goku shouted after the stoic man. "Hey, Hakkai! Gojyo! Hurry!" Goku merrily skipped towards the entrance. "SANZO! BUY ME A PORK BUN!!!"

Hakkai smiled at their youngest companion while Gojyo pouted. "Geez, are you sure he's a monk?" She asked before following Goku out of the door. Hakkai watched his best friend walk. If he didn't know better, Sanzo was also staring at Gojyo… really transfixed. And Goku, just stopped in mid-air when she entered. He just realized that Goku did not retort anything to Gojyo, either. 

"Hey, Hakkai?" 

Hakkai snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

"What are you thinking?"

"_Ano_… nothing important."

"Well, let's go before those two disappears on us."

"_Hai._"

Both travelers walked side by side only to find out that Sanzo and Goku were actually waiting for them. Sanzo, being him, didn't really show that he wanted to stay. And Goku, well, he was already trying to take off to get a pork bun. Trying to anyway, Sanzo was holding him by his tunic.

"PORK BUN!!!"

"_Bakasaru."_

Sanzo turned as he heard a slight giggle and saw the two; Hakkai was smiling while Gojyo was pretty much obviously giggling. "Ch. About time."

"Awww. You waited for me?" Gojyo mocked seductively, "How sweet of you!"

"Ch."

Sanzo heard a laugh from her again as he turned his head towards the market and began walking, releasing his hold on Goku's tunic. Gojyo looked at Hakkai and shrugged her shoulders and began following the monk.

People, emphasizing on the men, were looking at them. And most the ladies were whispering gossips.

_"A pretty young lady like her with three strong good-looking men?"_

_"Maybe, she's a princess being protected."_

_"I doubt it. She seems like a normal child to me."_

_"Say, isn't that a monk?"_

_"Yes, I would say that he is. A cute one too."_

_"Vices are hard to avoid."_

_"Yeah, even that monk has to agree that she is beautiful."_

Of course, the men had conversation of their own as well.

_"I envy those guys."_

_"Yeah, being around her that much."_

_"Do you think she's single?"_

_"With three men? I doubt it."_

_"But one's a monk. Does that mean the other two are also monks?"_

_"They don't look like it."_

And so the conversations continued the whole time they were at the market. They heard, of course, but Hakkai just plastered his smile, Goku was too hungry to care, Sanzo, well, he's self-explainable and Gojyo was walking like her normal self, with both of her hands raised in the air and was behind her head.

"Uhh… Gojyo?" Hakkai called his best friend's attention.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe you should put your hands down."

"Eh?" She looked down on herself and realized her position. It was quite embarrassing for a lady to walk that way. But she wasn't a girl, damn it! She heaved a sigh, feeling that she lost to herself. Gojyo did have a lot of respect towards other women. Beaten, she put her hands down and crossed it on her chest. 

They walked silently the rest of the way. They passed shops with interesting and uninteresting things being sold. Gojyo didn't really see anything that she liked to wear so she would just inspect the clothes and would then kindly smile to the shopkeeper before leaving. She heaved a sigh.

"So… You're going to buy clothes?" Gojyo snapped her head up to face the orator of the voice. "Yeah, Goku."

"But the one you have on looks good already."

Grinning, she said, "Complementing me, are you? Our little Goku's growing up!"

"_Baka._ I mean; look at all the men that are looking at you. That's a good sign, right?"

"Of course it is!" She said, eyes twinkling.

"Maybe not so, Gojyo…" Gojyo crooked her head towards her green-eyed companion. "Why is that so?"

"Let us say that I just don't trust the way they are looking at you…" Hakkai nervously responded. 

Giggling, Gojyo hooked her arm with Hakkai's arm. Hakkai blinked at her, obviously surprised and confused while men, whom where looking, heaved a sad sigh. "There, see? They'll leave me alone just as long as I stick with my strong, handsome and single best friend."

Hakkai felt a blush threatening to show on his cheeks until he felt Gojyo pulling him forward. "Come on, Hakkai!" Gojyo said. "I bet that monk is trying to lose us!"

Indeed, Sanzo was way ahead of them, walking briskly like dangerous men were following him. (Okay, so dangerous men **were** following him, namely: Hakkai, Goku… Err… maybe Gojyo's an exception. But you get the idea.) But of course, if dangerous men were following him, then he would just stop and shoot them, right? So what's going on with Sanzo?

Suddenly, she felt someone rush in between her and Hakkai. They broke contact for a second and realized that crowds of people were already hording around the market. _Afternoon rush…_

"Hakkai!" She shouted over the noise. In her lithe form, she can barely keep up with the movements of the people and she easily lost Hakkai and the others. "Sanzo! Goku!" 

It was no use; she already lost them. 

"K'so…" She cursed under her breath, "Stupid afternoon rush…"

She tried to push her way through some citizens before she got carried away with them or worse, get trampled. She ended up near a fruit vendor. She looked at the shopkeeper and grinned. "That's one hell of an afternoon rush." 

The merchant, a man who was about the same age as the woman she saw inside of the inn, nodded. "Happens everyday." He answered.

"How do you guys survive?" She said with humor in her voice.

Smiling, the old man said, "It's just matter of skill, Miss."

Realizing that her mood was better and that the old man was trying to make a conversation, she willingly gave her name. "My name's Gojyo." She extended her hand.

The old man took it. "Nice to meet you, Miss. My name's Ran." They shook hands and Gojyo noticed what Ran was selling.

Gojyo looked at the fruits in front of her. _Red apples… Green apples… Big… small…_ She picked one up and stared at it. It reminded her of the time she saw Hakkai again. A smile formed on her face. And then after that, she and Hakkai delivered some to Goku and Sanzo. _'Damn that monk! Told me that my best friend was dead.'_ She mentally giggled. She remembered Goku was devouring the apples like he hasn't eaten for days. Sanzo, well, she didn't see him touch one, but she was sure he would have liked them.

"You like apples, Miss?" A gentle smile crossed the old man's rough features.

For the first time in his life, Gojyo smiled whole-heartedly without regret. "Yes."

"Take one then."

Surprised, Gojyo blinked. "I can't just take one without paying."

"No, go ahead, Miss. It's not everyday that you get to talk to a beautiful lady like yourself, especially with an old man like me." He laughed in a low tenor as Gojyo took a bite of the apple. "Particularly when you see that beautiful lady in your wife's wedding dress."

Gojyo almost choked. "Your wife's? Wedding dress?" She thought for a moment. "Does your wife work in an inn near here?" 

"No." The shopkeeper answered courteously.

"But I got this dress from her… I thought…"

"She's my sister, Miss." He paused for a while, "My wife's… let's say, she's in a better place than this."

"Oh… I'm very sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about."

"Ummm… If you don't mind me asking" Gojyo shyly asked, "Have you ever thought of----"

"Marrying someone else?" The kind old man finished for her. 

"I know that it is personal and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to…"

The old man smiled. "Yes, I have but I always said to myself that I would only be looking for someone who is like my wife to be a replacement. I don't want to hurt anyone."

These words struck Gojyo. "Much like Hakkai…"

"**ARGH!!!"**

Gojyo snapped her head to the livid voice. "**NO! THIS IS NOT TRUE BEAUTY!"**

Turning to Ran, she asked, "Who's that?"

"That's Tetsuyo. He traveled here, as I was told, to search for true beauty for his paintings."

_(A.N. I'm sorry, I can't help it ^_^. I wanna put someone like the guy in Rurouni Kenshin who loves to paint and falls in love with Kaoru.)_

Gojyo looked over and saw his paintings, "He's pretty good." 

She saw the young man standing up and was going to throw his work. Gojyo sprang and got a hold of the man's arm, "What are you doing?! You're wasting a perfectly good painting that you worked hard for!"

"You don't understand," Tetsuyo said wearily as he faced Gojyo, "this is not true…" He stopped and looked at Gojyo.

"… beauty…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_To be continued…_

_Author's Notes_

**DragoraGirl: **Thank you very much. -_^! Sanzo/Goku? Perhaps ^________^. Let's see if it fits in the story. But most probably I **will** put Sanzo/Goku! ^_^ But I'm also thinking about making Sanzo attracted to Gojyo first.

**shourin:** *grins* Thanks ^__________^!!! I will continue faster next time.

**Ashura Akuma:** Of course I made Gojyo beautiful! ^_____________^ She has 3 hot guys with her. Don't want to disappoint them, do we?

**hi: **Competition for Gojyo's attention? Ohhh… I'm **SO** tempted to put that! ^____^

**MoMo-kun:** I pretty much was thinking of the same thing! I kinda think that Gojyo might look like Ranma when he turns to a girl. (Only prettier :P)

_As for the others, thank you very much! I really appreciate it! I kinda feel embarrassed to answer your reviews 'cause I might say something dreadful or offensive. Maybe if you guys give me a go signal, I'll answer more of your reviews!!! ^_____^_


	4. Act Three: My Damn Charisma

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki blah, blah, blah…

**A.N.** Okie-dokie, I'm glad you guys liked the last chappy. I thought it was a bit boring. This chapter is a bit mushy. And thanks to **delusional-lady, **I now wrote this fic in less than one day after loosing ideas for 4 or 5 or 6 days. THANK YOU!!! But unfortunately, I think I made Gojyo too OOC here.

This is actually one of my longest, or at least going to be one of my longest fic since each fic I have only has about 1,000 words in each ^_^'. And here I have about 2,000 in each chapter. Why the heck am I boring you with this?! On to the fic!!! R&R!!!

P.S. I'm sorry this came a little late. I had exams… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*~*Gojyo ½*~* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part Three – My Damn Charisma 

"… Such beauty…" the young intrigued Tetsuyo stared dreamily to the beautiful red-head in front of him. "True beauty…" He whispered that Gojyo barely heard him. "I have found you at last…"

"Eh?" was all she could muster. This man was falling for her? For _him_?! "_Sonna… _[1]_"_

"Such beauty cannot be compared to the moon and the stars of the night. It dims to such radiance…"

"What the hell…" He speaks in such a manner that was quite similar, she imagined, to Hakkai's when the monocled man was to woo. At least she was betted on it. Why couldn't this guy be Hakkai? Or she'd even be happy if this was Sanzo.

"Okay, what the heck…?" She whispered angrily to herself. Now she thought of her companions as… Cringing, her attention was again diverted from her thoughts to Tetsuyo.

"Such rare and beautiful eyes that glimmers more than the sun's rays…"

"Damn… This guy is getting eerie by the second…" She said and she intended for him to hear but it didn't seem as though the guy named Tetsuyo minded. "Damn." 

"Eyes fit such an exquisite lady as yourself…"

He obviously didn't know the meaning of red eyes and red hair. "Such a misguided _baka_." If she was to be rescued by her knight in shining armor, well, this would be a very good time. 

She took another look at her obvious suitor. He didn't look that bad for a love sick person. Not having a muscular body like Gojyo once had, he surely did take care of himself. He was neat and was a man you would think was of high stature. Except for his hair, he doesn't seem to bother with it much since he had a cap on and most of his hair was in it. She couldn't determine the color or length however she didn't linger on that little detail for long for something else caught it.

It was this man's piercing blue eyes that seem to catch her interest. They weren't cold like she imagined cobalt eyes would show, instead they glimmered with life. It was like looking at the ocean in a bright sunny morning.

"Where has such true beauty been all my life?" He whispered again, taking a hold of Gojyo's hand that was gripped at his risk and gently covering it with his, slowly reducing the gap between them. She was too caught up with her thoughts to perceive what was happening.

"Hey! Tetsuyo!" Gojyo snapped back to reality and saw that it was Ran. It also seemed that Tetsuyo stopped his advancement and looked at the old man. "You going to throw that painting away? I think I want to keep that."

Gojyo turned to Ran and mouthed a 'thank you' for the obvious distraction he had made. Ran smiled.

"Uh, I think I need to go now," Gojyo said quickly before she lost her senses in shock again. She pulled out of the man's grasp and walked backwards away from him. "I need to find my friends and I know that they're worried sick about me." She bowed slightly. "_Ja ne._" She dashed her way out of his grip and heaved a relieved sigh.

"Damn, I didn't think that I'd attract this much guys." She mumbled incoherently under her breath. "Never thought that I'd be frightened by a man. Note to self: _Never act like a lovesick puppy_." 

She wasn't really looking where she was going, being too fixed with her thinking, until she bumped into someone. "Ouch."  

"Sorry," Gojyo quickly said as she looked at whom she bumped into. A little girl was the one who fell on the floor, about eleven or twelve carrying a pack of apples and oranges. Dressed in a simple light-colored dress, her dark hair and purple eyes seem to stand out while her skin seemed to blend in; she was pale. Gojyo had bumped her too hard and some of the apples and oranges fell from the bag.

"It's alright, _onee-chan _[2]_,"_ She said smiling, picking herself up. Gojyo blinked when the little girl called her _onee-chan_, forgetting in a second that she was a girl herself at the moment. Reviving from her constant blinking, she crouched to help the little girl with the fallen fruits.

"You have beautiful hair and eyes," the girl said suddenly out of nowhere. "Like in my brother's story. He always said that if he could find the most beautiful girl in the world then his search would be over." The little girl giggled. "I wish I had them so my brother would stop searching." Gojyo handed her the last apple. "Thank you."

After readjusting the bag evenly, she stuck out her hand. "I'm name's Shan." Gojyo took it.

"You're a very social little girl, aren't you?" She could help but laugh. The little girl giggled. "What's your name?"

She thought for a moment, maybe it wasn't really safe to give her real name. But this was just a little girl, what harm could it do. "My name's Gojyo."

"Gojyo?" 

Our redhead nodded. 

"Hm…?"

"What? Is it that ugly for a name?" The little girl blushed. "Or maybe you would want to call me by another name?"

The young one beamed. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Shoot."

"Well, I heard of a story before of a beautiful maiden of the sun named _Lian _[3]. Maybe I'll call by that, onee-chan. Is it okay?"

She smiled at the little kid, she kind of reminds her of Goku. "How about this, you just call me _onee-chan_."

Shan thought for a moment. "Okay." She said finally agreed. "I'm glad to meet you, _onee-chan!_ I hope to see you again." She waved her hands and ran off.

"You be careful." She called back and went on her way. "Maybe it would be best to stick with women to talk to for a moment," she noted to herself.

"Here we go again," Once more she pushed her way through the crowd of rushing people. Shoving her way all the way through, she realized that the more she pushed the more they would push back. Giving up, she stepped aside again into an alley and hoped that she spotted her companions before she gets herself into more trouble.

 "Hey, gorgeous." She couldn't help but sigh in disbelief. She wasn't even there for more than ten seconds and she already has guys on her trail. What was she, a magnet for trouble as well as women and men? She turned around and saw four guys that were buff and tall, your average gangster type. She raised a brow. 

"Whatcha doing alone in this alley?" One of them sneered. She looked at him as he continued to speak. "Do you know how dangerous for a cutie like you to be wondering in these parts unaccompanied?"

Gojyo couldn't help but snort. "Dangerous?" She put her hand on her waist and shifted her weight to one leg. "What could be dangerous in a place like this? It could hardly be you guys since you don't look smart enough to even know the word."

One of them growled. "She's got a sharp tongue on her."

"Never mind that," One who had a blonde hair said, "Come with us, lady." He took a step forward to Gojyo. "We'll make sure that you have a good time."

"Wait, she had red hair and red eyes. Does that make her—"

"Don't matter." It was the one who took a step towards Gojyo. It seems that he was the leader of this boisterous gang. "She still got a pretty face on her." He grasped her hand and pulled her body to meet his. "Such a dainty little thing, aren't you?"

Birds at a nearby roof fluttered away from a loud punch in the alley. In it the gangster was at his knees clutching his stomach. "You damn little half-breed…"

Gojyo smiled a mischievous smile. "You won't like me when I'm angry."

"That little—" One of them started but was cut off by their leader, the one who was hit by our ever so attractive redhead. "Never mind that! Don't just stand there! She can't take all of us at one time!"

They encircled Gojyo like predators surrounding a weak prey. They all had a look that she was quite familiar and it was not a look that implicated anger… more of lust. It dawned to her that it didn't matter to them that she was a half-breed. Heck! She would assume that it didn't matter if she was a full-pledged demon. They just wanted to get what they want and what they wanted was her… somewhere between them and a bed.

"You could've just come with us nicely," One of them stated. "We could have given you a good time but now I think we need to use vigor."

"Hah," Gojyo snorted, "I think I underestimated you. Imagine knowing the word 'vigor'. You're smarter than I thought."

"A sharp-tongue doesn't suit a fine lady like you."

"An intelligence doesn't suit a brainless monkey like you."

"**GET HER!**" They were about to pounce when they heard a loud noise, like cans being knocked over. Turning, they saw nothing but trash bins knocked over by the side of the alley's entrance.

As if by cue in the midst of distraction, Gojyo felt strong and quick hands surround her waist. In a blink of an eye, she realized that she wasn't in the alley anymore. The wind was much stronger and passing by her face, she felt herself relax in the arms of her savior. She was on the rooftop on one of the houses near the alley. 

"Best not invigorate them. They like girls with spunk." He said emotionlessly. She suddenly snapped back to her senses and recognized who she was again and what she was doing. Pushing her body away from her rescuer, she finally got a good look at him and what she saw made her gasp.

"You—" _It's him… _

_Kougaiji._

Kougaiji turned around and looked as though he was going to leave. A strong gale swept both of their red hairs to dance on the rooftop. Her rescuer stopped. "A young lady like you shouldn't be wondering alone."

Gojyo snapped her head to that comment. All day long everybody, Hakkai, Goku, Sanzo and now _him,_ was saying the same thing_._ They all thought that just because the Gojyo they knew was now a girl, she now couldn't protect herself. No, just because they thought she was a girl period, she couldn't protect herself. "I could do fine by myself, thank you. Just so you know, I was doing quite well **without** your help." She suddenly retorted.

"Hm. I see." She glared at him. He, Kougaiji, obviously didn't get it. She wasn't as frail as they all thought she was. She could still fight yet she didn't bother retorting anything back at him, knowing that this was useless, after all it was like talking to that damn monk. She turned her back at him and looked at the sunset. She didn't realize that she had been trying to find her friends for that long. She gazed evenly as it hued a beautiful shade of yellow, red and orange spectrum.

"You're afraid of me?" He asked suddenly. "You being half-demon yourself?"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Gojyo barked at him hotly although she didn't look at him since she still had her back turned. Not wanting to see his face, not wanting him to know and see her eyes, she did not turn to meet with his powerful gaze.

"He doesn't seem to know its me." She mumbled incoherently under her breath so she wouldn't be heard. '_What am I, stupid? Of course he doesn't recognize me.' _She hissed mentally to herself. _'I mustn't give him the impression that I am Gojyo. Having a body that I'm not used to might give him the upper hand.'_

"Then why did you gasp when you saw what I was?"

"I told you! I'm not afraid of you. Damn it! I'm not afraid of a demon!" She whipped her body to face him, only to see an intense gaze just inches away from her. She starred back at the searching eyes.

"You're eyes tell me differently." He knitted his brows together. He had an expression that seemed to be searching deeply into her. She was getting nervous by the second. "Your eyes seem upset." He said. This was what she was afraid of, he was getting this certain look; it was a look of realization. "And such familiar eyes you have."

Gojyo took a step back and another… She thought that he was going to know… and another… Completely forgetting that she was on a building about twice the height of trees… and another. It didn't occur to her at all. She tripped on the ledge. 

"Ah!" She tried to grab anything that would stop her fall. Her hands waved and hunted but nothing was there to grasp.  She felt her hair dancing frantically with the wind as she stared at the roof where she once was. It was getting farther and farther. It didn't bother her though, not that she thought of it. She could just land gracefully on the ground like how she did it before with her _old_ self.

This thought made her quite sure of herself until she felt familiar arms around her. She felt that her body was being carried by the same warm hands that saved her before. "Careful," she heard him say calmly as he pulled her into his arms more securely. 

As soon as his feet were planted firmly on the ground, the first thing her instincts told her was to get away from the warm body that saved her twice. She scrambled out of Kougaiji's arms and stood in front of him glaring, almost wanting to slap him. No, scratch that, punch him.

"You're blushing." He said impassively 

"I'm not blushing!" she retorted. The nerve of that demon. "Damn, he's as blunt as that monk," she grumbled this under her breath. And subsequently, she felt all her blood rise to her cheeks; Gojyo knew that she was flushed at that very moment, but that was only because she was irritated by the way he treated her like some damsel in distress… right? 

"Monk?" He raised his brow. She heaved a sharp intake of breath. _Damn it, he heard!_ "Monk?" he asked again.

She would've answered. She would have told him that he heard wrong but something made her stop. It was a soft sound but she heard it. It was some kind of click that she was sure she heard a million times before, and footsteps that were suddenly behind Kougaiji. _Oh, no…_

"I think she was talking about me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_To be continued…_

[1] _sonna – _no way 

[2] _onee-chan – _sister

[3] _Lian_ – This name supposedly means _daughter of the sun_ in Chinese. And the story was made up, of course. I didn't get it from any Chinese mythology books ^_^'. If you're wondering why I'm using Chinese names now is because Saiyuki was based on a Chinese novel. 

_Author's Notes_****

**Guardian of Jupiter: **Thanks! Yes! Finally, another vote!!! I've been waiting for pairings you guys want and I'm glad to hear you want Hakkai/Gojyo! ^______^ I love that pair too!!! Yeah! I would like to hurry up with Hakkai's I'm-your-best-friend-crap but you know him, takes it nice and slow. Good thing we have Tetsuyo and the others to hasten his pitiful attempts to woo a certain redhead. *_evil grin_*.

**Ashura Akuma: **Yes, quite hard for her not to fall indeed. Ah, but the question is: _Which one will she fall for?_ ^______^

**MoMo-kun: **You want a competition for Gojyo's attention? ^___^ Your wish is my command! I've made up my mind that, yes, I will put that most awaited competition. But when…

**shourin: **Ruby ring, nice touch. ^_____^ Hmmm… but like you said, nobody can deny gojyoxhakkai pairing. But hey! I'm waiting for the votes and there _is_ going to be a competition for _her_ attention. ^_____^ (_grins)_

**Miyahara Yuuki: **Thanks! ^____^ I'm really glad you like what I'm writing so far.

**Sky Rat: **Thank you very much!Happy to know that people are really interested in this fic! This is the first ever Saiyuki fic I've done! ^_____^ 

**Kairi-chan: **Yeah, the idea struck as amusing as well! Thanks! ^___^

**dalpin crage:** Maybe more of a competition for Gojyo! (Gojyo x Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku, Tetsuyo…) Yup, lots of that in later chapters! ^____^

**JuniperMoon: **Sorry about that giggling. ^_^' I can't help but put that! I mean, who would want a laughing out loud like a manic Gojyo-turn-girl? ^____^' Err… Anyway, I'll try and put a more Gojyo type in later chapters. ^__^ 

**delusional-lady:** THANK YOU!!! ^____________^ So that's what I was forgetting. _Them_. How can I forget them?! *smacks head* You just gave me a scheme! Mwahahahaha!

I just experimented what kind of relationship those two will have if Gojyo was a girl and to my surprise, this is the only thing I could come up with. Is it too OOC? I'm very sorry if it is! L 

Is this chapter too long? Maybe I should shorten it next time? What do you think? Give me feedback!


	5. Act Four: Ruby Ring Arrangement

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki blah, blah, blah…

**A.N.** I can't thank you enough with the support you guys gave me *sniff*. I would've gone ballistic if the last chapter didn't reach 40+ reviews. ^^' Seriously, if it didn't reach that quota, this chapter would've taken me more than a few weeks or months to post… I'm trying to break a record you see. My largest review ever is 20+ in a one-shot fic. I never seem to reach that limit (for one chapter) ever again after that. *Jumps all around and pouts* I mean my friend has one story (6 chapters) and it's already reached 108 reviews!!! *Pouts even more* Okay, I got myself depressed again. I'm sorry for my ranting. NOW, ON TO THE FIC!!!

P.S. thanks to shourin for the title. I got the idea from shourin's review before. ^_^ 

And a little spoiler somewhere in the story, not much of a spoiler since it's just a little about Sanzo's childhood. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*~*Gojyo ½*~* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Part Four – Ruby Ring Arrangement_

"I think she was talking about me." The impassive voice declared. Kougaiji didn't have to turn around to know who said it. Just by the way it was said and by the tone of voice was enough to determine the speaker. 

People all around began to stare at the three outsiders, one with golden hair while the two other with bloody crimson. They seem to have stopped what they are doing and watched the commotion. Gojyo was the only one who saw this.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo squeaked and a few seconds later, she realized that that wasn't exactly the best thing she could've said at that very moment. She blinked at the same piercing red eyes of the person who saved her that seemed to be probing hers at that moment. 

But she hadn't had the chance to say anything as she heard whispers that seem to catch her attention. The things that were said shocked her. More so, it made her flush. "These damn people were betting—" she cut her sentence a little, trying to gulp, "—who I will accept for marriage?!" She murmured hotly under her breath. "Are these people crazy! Can't they see that there is a high probability that there will be a blood bath here!"

Kougaiji, who was still facing our redhead, raised a brow at her not really hearing what she mumbled. He continued to stare at her and was very oblivious to the fact that the people's money was already placed down on the table of those who were watching.

Then he broke the silence. "I think she left that part out in our… acquaintance," he said coolly. Staring at her ruby eyes, he saw shock and it also seem to show anxiety. The side of his mouth began to twitch up to a grin. He turned around casually to face the priest. "And since I was left out by that little piece of information, what may I ask is your relationship with this lady be?" He asked blankly yet he was talking as if speaking to an old associate. 

"None of your concern demon." Was the answer.

"Is that so? You must be some kind of _friend_ at least since you seem to know her quite well and she to you." Kougaiji stated while adding, "It's only fair since I've saved her life quite a number of times now."

"Hey, I told you I was doing fine without your help!" She exclaimed. But this statement was barely noticed.

"Hn." Sanzo used this to signify that he was listening. "I know her and she knows me. Its not much of an importance," he ended.

Kougaiji snorted. "I never thought that I would see the day that you would accept such a friendship with a sharp-tongued woman." Sanzo snorted while Gojyo's jaw dropped. "H-how dare you!" She blurted out.

"Humph. Friend?" He asked sarcastically while putting his gun down, seeing that the other had no intention whatsoever to fight. Did he just hear correctly a while ago? Did he hear Kougaiji say that he saved Gojyo's life? She was in trouble and he wasn't there? Sanzo snapped back to reality to answer his adversary. "She's more like a servant."

"Damn you, you monk!" Gojyo hissed yet it seemed that those two were in their own world.

"Is that a way to treat a lady?"

"No," he answered nonchalantly. "But with a sharp tongue? Yes." 

"What am I, invisible?!" She was getting frustrated. 

"You shouldn't really be so deadpan about this situation. I just might steal your lady friend."

"Steal?! What, pray tell, do you mean by **steal**!?" She suddenly wished for that shooting and fighting scene she imagined.

"You can just try. It's not like I have any use of her."

"Hey! Don't think I've saved your ass for the heck of it!" Gojyo said, infuriated. Okay, talk about a quiet man-to-man talk. 

Kougaiji took a step towards the half-breed and was stopped by another click. "But of course," he said while repositioning his gun. "I didn't say that I was going to make it easy for you."

Kougaiji seem to pause for a moment whilst everybody was watching intently at the exciting scene before each one of them. Nothing but the wind blowing and the sound of heavy breathing was heard in the midst of all the tribulation. 

The blonde-haired monk didn't move nor did he shudder or quiver with his gun at hand as he pointed it straight at the demon's head. But the demon didn't show fear, he only looked straight to his goal. He took a slow step forward. Nothing. He took another step forward and another.

Sanzo didn't like Kougaiji's intentions. It made him squint his eyes and commanded his finger to pull the trigger. There was a gunshot that echoed in the market. Some people hiding under tables; some went inside their house while the rest was much in awe to move.

"If you think that frightened me," Kougaiji declared calmly, "then you are surely mistaken." The bullet didn't hit him. Sanzo changed the angle of his gun somewhat to warn Kougaiji of his own motives. 

He took his last step towards Gojyo, who was now just a few inches away from his warmth. Looking straight at her eyes, he said in a self-assured voice, "We shall meet again." Kougaiji passed her and was at the moment facing away from her. 

Gojyo turned to see his back as Sanzo just watched with squinted and stern eyes at the demon. "But be assured that I will know who you are next time we meet," with that last statement said, he opted to leave. In a blur, he was gone leaving baffled faces and the questioning stare of Gojyo. "Meet again?" the redhead murmured.

She heard another click; it was Sanzo putting away his gun she guessed. She just stared off at the spaced where Kougaiji once was standing on. "Okay, what the heck is going on?" There was no absolutely way that they—liked her, right? 

"Are you going to stare off to your new boyfriend until sundown?" This made her scowl. Turning to face the monk, she readied her retort. "You can be such an a—" She was cut short by the impatient and somewhat irritated voice of Sanzo. "Are you coming or do you still want to get into trouble?"

"Ch." Was her answer as she walked briskly ahead of the corrupt monk with arms crossed athwart her chest. She passed unfamiliar huts and vendors, oblivious to the fact that some were cheering and some were crying over their lost money. Not looking back, she slowed her steps so that the monk will catch up. Once she heard stopping feet beside her, she resumed walking in a normal pace not wanting to look at her companion.

"Have you seen them?" Sanzo asked. Gojyo blinked a little looking down at the floor and shook her head. Sanzo must have lost Goku and Hakkai in the afternoon rush as well. Avoiding the stares, smiles and sad sighs of people who were watching, they walked in silence, at least in the next few minutes that they were moving.

"So, I'm sensing that you lost them too?" She asked, clearly trying to make a conversation. It's not like she wanted to, of course. It's just that she's not that used to being quiet. She admitted that she loved to talk, and that was proved because her relationship with Hakkai blossomed from acquaintances to best friends.

"Hn." Was the stoic answer.

"Stupid afternoon rush, huh?" She complained a little. After all, it was that very event that got her in trouble with gangsters, got _rescued_ by the enemy and now was stuck with the last man on earth that she would choose to have a conversation with.

"Hn."

"Lost even the monkey?"

"Hn."

"Have no idea where they are?"

"Hn."

She sighed, she was clearly getting nowhere but at least she was talking. Maybe she should try another approach. 

"You haven't bought cigarettes?" She asked. This was more of an observation than a question. Sanzo wasn't smoking or anything like he normal does.

"Hn." Sanzo was clearly trying to avoid any kind of conversation. Strange though, don't you think? If he didn't want to talk, he'll just say it right? He's a straightforward person so why just elude the question? He thought for a while and couldn't come up with an answer but it didn't matter anyway, as the half-breed interrupted his thoughts. 

"Ever thought of having a decent conversation with anyone, **at all**?" Gojyo asked, finally exasperated.

Sanzo stopped for a while and seemed that he was in deep thought. Gojyo stopped as well. She looked at the monk's face full of contemplation, like he was in his own world. It appeared as though minutes had passed but none of them moved. She began to regret what she said. Maybe the monk had his reason that he wasn't ready to tell.

Sanzo was thinking about his life when he was just a child. Of course he didn't like conversations. There was only one person he did have conversations with and that was the former Sanzo. His mind wandered to his master and how the former Sanzo would talk in puzzles that made him think.

"Hn." He said all of a sudden, breaking the silence. He didn't respond to Gojyo's question yet it was better than nothing. Gojyo stared at the monk. He was totally impossible. It was totally impossible to make him open up and sometimes she thought that it was only Goku who was able to break his mask and make him be human, an annoyed human but human nevertheless. "Impossible…" She shook her head.

"Humph." Sanzo diverted his eyes to the half-breed. "And what are you staring at?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Gojyo said innocently. "Why don't we just quit this chitchat and find the others?"

"If I remember correctly, half-breed, **you're **the one who wanted to make a conversation with me." 

The redhead snarled at the monk and was ready to retort her usual angry reply but a voice made her stop. Whirling around, she searched for the voice that called her name. At least, she thought she heard a voice that she was sure she heard before.

"**_Onee-chan!_**" 

Her eyes searched to the possible owner and she only could come up with one person who called her by that name. Her eyes met with the target. "Shan! Over here!" Shan was really a lifesaver for Gojyo. At least she didn't have to spend the whole afternoon with the aloof monk. She waved her hands for the little girl to see.

The young girl ran passed the crowds still watching every move that they make with some, of course, already losing interest got back to their work. She jumped up to redhead woman and hugged her. "How are you?" She asked, smiling. Not waiting for a reply, she turned to Sanzo and beamed wider. "You found your friend!" 

Gojyo shifted so that she could look at the stoic monk once more. She bended beside Shan and whispered, "Hah! With him as a friend, who needs your own executioner?" 

Sanzo, being him, heard the remark. "Ch. Stupid half-breed." 

Gojyo snapped her head towards him and stuck out her tongue. Shan, who was watching the whole affair, giggled. For her, they looked like a couple but she just kept this opinion to herself.

Gojyo grinned when the little girl giggled because it was like having a Goku around, a sensible version of him, of course. She looked at Sanzo then back to Shan. Something kept bugging her at the back of her mind but she can't point out what it was. Something that has to do with getting to know and Hakkai's idea of being friendly…

It was awkward for a few minutes of her silence while the little girl looked at her with worry and Sanzo glancing at her, feeling uneasy with her stillness.

Of course! Thank Kami that Hakkai was her best friend and just the thought of him made her realize what she had to do.

"Shan, my _friend_ over there," she said with a smile while making sure that she said the word 'friend' in a sarcastic manner and appeared as though she made a good job of it since she heard a snort from the monk, "is named Sanzo." 

"Sanzo," Gojyo stated, making Sanzo turn his eyes to her and raise a brow. She put on a sweet smile for a moment as Sanzo turn his head away sharply while saying, "Ch." He was almost sure that the smile on Gojyo's face looked… cute. "I must be getting their stupidity…" 

"Ahem." She cleared her throat to get his attention. The monk didn't turn his head.

"Sanzo!" Finally, he glanced towards her and saw that she had an annoyed face probably because he turned away rudely. With arms folded, he turned her fully and waited for her to say what she wanted to.

Pleased that she got him to face her, she smiled again and said while pointing to the little girl that was still beside her, "This is Shan." 

"Nice to meet you!" Shan exclaimed excitedly while going towards the monk. Getting a hold of Sanzo's hand, she shook it slightly. "Now that we're all friends, I want you guys to meet my brother!" 

Taking a hold of Gojyo's hand with her left and Sanzo's with her right, they sped passed the busy market place again. Gojyo looked around and realized that some of the shops that had gone by appeared to be familiar. 

"Brother!" Shan suddenly let go of both their hands and ran forward, leaving Sanzo and Gojyo side-by-side searching for the child's brother. Their eyes settled on the man that was carrying to little girl and was walking towards them. The man suddenly stopped at his tracks and looked directly at Gojyo, not even acknowledging the monk's presence.

Gojyo let out a gasp. This was not her day…

The man suddenly smiled. "Hello, my beauty." 

Gojyo shifted uncomfortably beside Sanzo. Seeing her reaction, the monk stepped forwards a little in front of the ruby-eyed woman. 

Looking over the monk's shoulder, Gojyo blinked. She was thankful that someone stood between her and that lovesick fool but… Sanzo?

"Who are you?" The priest asked in a not so politely manner. 

From Shan's view, she thought that the two looked cute like that. Gold and Red was seen flashing under the sun, just like a ruby ring. (_A.N. Thank you, Shourin!) _She beamed wider as she felt her brother shifting her lower to the ground. 

The man let the little girl down on the ground and bowed slightly. He smiled before he replied.

"My name is Tetsuyo." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued…

_Author's Notes:_

**Devera:  **Okay, I won't make my chapters shorter! Hakkai get jealous? Yeah! Yet kinda hard to do since he's not the jealous type. It's Gojyo who usually get jealous… hehehehe…

**Sky Rat:** Yeah, Gojyo lost his muscles when he turned into a girl. Why? Because Kanzeon Bosatsu wanted to make her… slim and pretty! You know, like Ranma. When he's a guy he has muscles and when he turns into a girl the muscles disappear, at least I think so. ^^' 

**Ashura Akuma:** Which one indeed! We will soon find out since I'm trying to make this about 10 chapters only, if its okay with you guys. Anyway, I'll try and do better in the next chapter. This chapter looked boring to me.

**LN Tora:** No biggie at least you reviewed now! ^__________________________^ Kougaiji? Of course he's involved! Though not that much. Maybe just infatuation with our redhead? You guys decide. 

**MoMo-kun: **Not the face off that you expected, huh? ^^' Sorry! I couldn't since there were people and they don't fight when there are people around. My bad. 

**Guardian of Jupiter:** Hakkai's not there yet but fortunately, he's going to be in the next chappy! Yay! I have big plans for them… hehehe… ****

**JuniperMoon:** Thank you so much for liking and supporting this story! ^__^ THANK YOU!

**Ms. C:** So you like Kou/Gojyo? 

**Miyahara Yuuki: **Hehehe… Well, he's not the only one that I'll add to that mixture of complication! *grins*

**na-chan: **I won't dare shorten my chapters so don't worry! I'm also trying to update the best I could but there is schoolwork so I'm kind of stuck in between. I'm still thinking who she'll end up with and yea, I'm going to turn him back to a guy. But real question is: _When?_ ^_^

**Genj0-Sanz0:** Thanks for supporting this story! I can't believe how many liked this story considering that I was flamed before. ^^' 

**fye chan: **Don't put Kou/Gojyo? Maybe. Just kidding, okay I won't. Nobody seemed to vote for that pairing anyway. ^_^

**shourin: **Don't worry about the long reviews! The longer the merrier! ^___^ Anyway, I'm sorry for this chapter, I think it was a bit dull. I'll try and pep it up in the next chapter! Hakkai's going to be there!!! *evil grin* And, I kept on saying this since a while ago but, I want to thank you because you gave me this idea before in your review! I hope you didn't mind me using it! ^_^ But if you do mind, I'll change it, okay? 

**sLL:** Thanks! Plots are usually my strong point and grammar my weak point, I'm glad to hear that I'm improving. 

_I want to mention that if I accidentally refer Gojyo as 'he' and 'him' again, tell me so I can revise the chapter right away. I want you guys to also tell me if I made a wrong syntax/grammar somewhere and if the character is too OOC. I don't have a beta-reader and so I can't really make sure about my own grammar and spelling. -_-' _

_And about this chapter, it seemed BORING to me. I'm really sorry about that! I'll try and do better in the next chappy! R&R!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. Act Five: Open Up Your Mind In The Rain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki blah, blah, blah…

**A.N.** Did I ever mention that I love you guys very much? Well, I DO!!!!! Oh _Kami-sama_! I love you guys very much for supporting this story! And I dedicate this to all Hakkai/Gojyo supporters! 

Oh yeah, just so you guys know, I'm still not sure who I'm going to pair Gojyo with. ^_^' I'm still experimenting with each character and seeing what each would be like in a relationship with Gojyo.

Also, this is probably the first chapter that's going to be a little too romantic. (Is "sappy" the right word?) No action, but with a little humor (I think).

Hey! I'm obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh now! Maybe I'll write a fic! YAMI/YUGI 4ever! 

**P.S. **I'm sorry that it took me a long time to update. ^_^'… O_o I just got a lot of dreaded groundwork research projects (homework) and (gasp) major exams.

**Read:** I just want to clear this: the tavern that Sanzo and Tetsuyo are in isn't the same as the inn where the Saiyuki gang stayed in. Okay, on to the fic! ( I know… I talk a lot.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*~*Gojyo ½*~* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Part Five – Open Up Your Mind in the Rain_

"Tetsuyo." 

Gojyo sighed as she shifted on her seat. The redhead didn't know how she ended up here in this tavern. It was probably since Shan was acting like she was in the brink of crying when Gojyo agreed to go with them. Of course she asked Sanzo to come as well. When that didn't work, she just settled for begging. The half-breed reverted her thoughts as she watched Tetsuyo and Shan play like brother and sister on the other side of the table. 

Sanzo was brooding beside her. He hadn't erased that look of murder on his face just yet. He eyed Shan suspiciously, thinking that she must be a part of Tetsuyo's plan to get Gojyo. Wait, he cared? Now, he knew that he was infected by unknown disease that only Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo can have. 

Shan giggled as Tetsuyo ticked her. Eyeing Gojyo, she smiled brightly and laughed some more. She turned to her brother, though still giggling; she noticed that her big brother was stealing glances to Gojyo. Shan beamed a bigger smile.

"Humph." Sanzo caught a sight of that smile. Obviously, he didn't like the look of it. It didn't suit the way she looked at Gojyo and then Tetsuyo. He scowled silently.

Gojyo reflected that if she stayed here for longer she would die in the awkwardness. Not mention the fact that Sanzo's not dropping the I-will-kill-you mask. That's rather strange. He, for all people, will at least be stoic about the whole situation. She glanced at Sanzo and saw a certain glint in his eye; she was sure that it was the same glint that he has when guarding Goku.

She looked back at Tetsuyo and Shan. Gojyo didn't let them know that she knew that they were watching her. Especially Tetsuyo. She was sure that he had glanced a lot of times already. But what she didn't understand is why the sudden change? Tetsuyo, from the way he acted before, would have been all over her by now, right?

Nonetheless, she was thankful that he wasn't all over her like before. Must be the effect of love at first sight. 

She looked back at Sanzo who still had the same expression on his face. The half-breed mentally sighed. There must be a way for her to get out of that tavern alone. She'd rather risk getting stuck in that rush again. But she was betting that that "afternoon rush" is over. It was past noon and dark clouds were already forming.

Gojyo suddenly stood up against her will. She had it with all their eyes staring at her and she wanted to go for a walk. As she did so, Tetsuyo, Shan and Sanzo's eyes were automatically on her. She grinned nervously. "I just need to—" She paused to think of something. But she just wanted to honestly say what she really wanted to do. Damn, the effects on being a woman. "—find Hakkai."

"Hakkai?" Tetsuyo blinked and frowned a little at the question.

Gojyo swallowed a little lump in her throat. "My, uh… b—" She stopped herself. She almost said, 'boyfriend'. Now, why would that come out of her mouth. Actually, Hakkai **is**her boy friend. He's a boy and her friend but somehow using that word in this situation would be most inappropriate. "—best friend."

"Then I'll go with you." Tetsuyo said, quickly standing up.

"I want to come too!" Shan's voice was evidently very excited. 

"Hn." Was the priest's usual reply but there was a look that said: _I'm not letting you out of my sight._

"Well—" Gojyo didn't want them to come. She wanted to go alone even though being unaccompanied means getting into trouble again. Not that she needed help with those guys. She wasn't that helpless, for the **their** information. It only appeared as though she was because they kept on saving her. She mentally cringed.

"Shan, I'm sorry but I can't let you go." Tetsuyo said before Gojyo could say anything.

"Why not!" Shan pouted.

"I lost you a while ago remember?" Tetsuyo reasoned. "I can't take that chance. You must stay here."

"But I don't want to stay alone!"

"I'll go with Gojyo and Sanzo-kun will look after you, okay?" Gojyo almost laughed at that suggestion.

"No." Sanzo declared. "She's your sister. You stay with her and I'll go with the half-breed."

"Half-breed?" Both Shan and Tetsuyo asked at the same time.

"Er, I can go alone." Gojyo suggested. "Really, I'll be fine alone."

"But—" Tetsuyo intervened. 

"No," The redhead sternly said. "You can't go because no one will be with Shan. And I remember you saying before that you didn't want Shan to come along. And Sanzo," she said turning to the priest, "You can't go because it will rain soon… and you don't go well with rain. You get _sick _easily–"

"Ch." Sanzo understood what she meant but he didn't make any comment on that. Instead he retorted, "Fine. You get yourself lost again. Don't expect me to come and save you the next time you get yourself into trouble." He shifted his head away from the half-breed but Gojyo still saw that he was still able to gaze at her in the corner of his eye. She could have giggled but decided against it.

"But—" Tetsuyo tried to reason again.

"I won't be gone long." She cut him off but Sanzo raised a brow and Tetsuyo showed a worried face. "Okay, so maybe I could be gone long but _please_," she mordantly said, "you act as though I can't take care of my beautiful self."

"You can't."

Gojyo narrowed her eyes dangerously to the priest.

"As I can remember," Sanzo said, "You were attacked by that demon."

"He saved me, for your information." 

"He saved you? Even worse, you allowed yourself to be _saved_ by **him.**"

"Damn it, Sanzo. I'm not as useless as you think I am!" With that, she turned her back at them. Walking stormily to the door, she didn't look whether they followed her or not. She just kept going.

~~~

Still stunned inside the tavern, Tetsuyo finally frowned. "Don't you think that was a little harsh?" He asked the priest.

"Hn." Sanzo answered as he lighted the cigarette that had been waiting to be lit since a while back.

"That's bad for you, you know," said Shan pointing to the cigarette. Sanzo blew a small amount of smoke and then looked out the window without acknowledging the young girl's comment. Indeed, there were dark clouds forming rapidly outside.

"Do you think we should go after her?"

Sanzo stayed silent for a while and seemed to be in deep thought. His eyes never looked away from the window. His breathing was steady, almost as if he was asleep. "Sanzo?"

"Half an hour." He said suddenly. Tetsuyo was about to ask him what he meant but Sanzo beat him to it. "I'll give her half an hour and then I'll go and look for her."

Tetsuyo nodded as he finally understood what the priest meant. Unnoticeably, his eyes wandered to the entrance where Gojyo stormed off, silently wishing for her safety.

~~~

 "That damnable priest!" she almost shouted. "Ch. I hate him and every nerve in his body." 

She walked mindlessly in the streets, not looking where she was going or remembering what her purpose for going out is. Fuming silently, she walked slower and slower until she finally stopped. After taking a deep breath, she sighed unconsciously while looking at her feet.

"Damn," Gojyo silently whispered. Letting out a slight groan, she slowly gazed up in the sky and stared at the darkening clouds. It was not long, she guessed, until the rain was to fall. She already heard thunder as she scanned the clouds. 

Then she remembered. "I have to find Hakkai and Goku." 

"Looking for someone Miss Gojyo?"  A voice suddenly asked her.

Gojyo turned sharply and was met with a pleasant face and a welcoming smile. "Ran!" Her smile was already formed before she walked briskly towards the aged man. She didn't notice that she had been walking quite a while and that she ended up where she first got lost.

"Lost again?" He said with a smirk, motioning her to come at his stand.

"Of course not," she replied amusingly. "I never make the same mistake twice!" She was glad to have been greeted by a wholesome person at last. 

Ran smiled in reply and watched Gojyo pick up another apple. He remembered that she hadn't been able to eat the last apple because she accidentally spat it out of shock. He grinned wider after his retrospect. "Want another? I can't help but recall that you weren't able to eat more than one bite of the last apple I gave you."

Gojyo smirked in return and eyed the red apples that were arranged neatly across the box on the table. They were at their brightest and deepest shade of red yet she was sure that it was not their season. She reached for one. 

"No, I think I'll pay this time." She said as she took a bit of the apple. Searching for her wallet, she just realized something. She doesn't have pockets. "Oh man…" Her groan reached the ears of Ran. "It's okay, business has been high today in any case.

Gojyo knew that he was making that up. There were still a lot of apples in the stand that were untouched. She tried apologizing but the words didn't seem to come out of her mouth. Her mouth was half often when a sound of a swift hand moving was heard.

Then the sound of coins ringing was perceived in the air as Ran caught a couple that went straight at him. Blinking, he looked at a man that was smiling at him. 

"Such a beautiful shade of red... Gojyo."

She **almost** ran over and kissed the man when she turned and saw his face. Of course, she just ran over and hugged him. "Hakkai!" 

"I'm glad I found you—" He smiled. "Safe."

She pulled back a bit from the embrace and raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean… I'm glad that you weren't hurt or anything." Hakkai's plastered smile seemed to show nervousness.

"Are you saying that I'm not capable of protecting myself?" She narrowed her eyes.

"No, not at all, Gojyo. Why would you think that?" 

"Humph."

"Come on, give the boy another chance!" It was Ran that had spoken and who was, also, snickering at the two bickering friends. Gojyo didn't see the amusement that Ran saw in hers and Hakkai's predicament and uttered a 'humph' at the old man. Hakkai just grinned.

"My name is Hakkai, sir." He introduced as he walked up to him and offered his hand over the fruit stand. "You seem to be a friend of my friend Gojyo."

"Ah, yes," Ran answered, "we met at such a peculiar time of coincidence." He glanced at Gojyo and offered her his ever-familiar jolly old smile. "My name's Ran, my good man." 

"Always nice to meet a new friend, sir." Hakkai returned with his own smiles. Hakkai walked a little a way from the stand and turned his attention to Gojyo who sighed in defeat. Who could get mad at Hakkai anyway? Only Sanzo can make her head hurt beyond repair.

"So," he said when he finally regained his calm nature. "Is this your _–"_ he stopped for a chuckle. "— boyfriend?"

"WHAT?" Gojyo blurted. "No, no, no way— I mean. Why would you think— How… What gave you the idea—?"

"She's my best friend, sir." Hakkai explained for her. Not that she couldn't explain it herself, of course she could explain it… just not coherently at the moment. 

"Oh, really now?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes, **really**, _Oji-sama_." While having said the '_Oji-sama_' with emphasis. 

"Ah, beating the old man at his own game, ne?" Ran said as thunder roared louder than the last time. Light drops of rain already fell on them and the wind was beginning to pick up its speed.

"Oi!" Gojyo yelped. "Man, it's raining—" the rain was already forming larger amounts when it fell and was clearly evident that this was going to be a downpour. 

"I think you two best be off to where you are supposed to go." Ran suggested, looking up from the sheltered fruit stand.

"Yes. I think that's a very good suggestion." Hakkai said as he felt himself being pulled.

"Hurry up, Hakkai!" Gojyo said as she pulled her best friend away from the stand. "I don't trust these ungodly showers." Taking on last look at Ran, she shouted, "See you again!" And waved a hand at him but he was already gone. They were walking briskly towards the tavern that was slightly farther than she ended to be out of range to.

Then the most feared happened.

"_Kami-sama!_ That was hardly a warning!" Gojyo cried over the torrential rain. She tried shielding herself with her arms but it was no use; the rain was too heavy and she was getting drenched by the second. They won't make it to the tavern where Sanzo was in.

"Come on, Gojyo!" Hakkai also tried shielding her with an arm while he dragged her through the streets. He could barely see the road in that kind of weather but something caught his attention. It would have to do even if it meant barging in soaking wet.

Knocking at the door, Hakkai and Gojyo huddled close trying to produce heat. Then the door finally opened.

"Good gracious!" the old lady from the inn they stayed uttered in shock. "Get in before you two get a cold." She dragged them inside into a room with a fireplace and a bed. They sat near the fire and the nice lady gave them each a blanket.

"You two stay here and I'll get you something hot to drink." 

"Thank you, Miss… Ah—"

"Kaede." She responded politely. "Now, don't you two move; Just stay there and I'll be right back." Hakkai nodded in anticipation. Kaede, then, walked out the door briskly and left Hakkai and Gojyo near the fire. Or at least, she left Hakkai there.

When Hakkai turned she saw that Gojyo was on the bed, looking sadly outside the window. It was a familiar setup for him: a small but comfortable bed whose one side was next to the window. Rain was spraying inside but Gojyo, Hakkai perceived, hardly even noticed.

She must have remembered some hard time including when they first met. Gojyo never acting this way in a downpour. It must be the effects of being a woman. (A.N. O_o')

Gojyo was still looking out, remembering what happen a while back, at how she stormed out of the tavern because Sanzo got her furious. Sighing, her gaze concentrated on the rain. It was raining hard and she wondered if Goku was alright. '_That bakasaru better be,'_ she thought.

A couple strands of hair fell down to her face and she was about to wipe them off when another hand did it for her. She turned and her gaze fell upon emerald eyes, and a smile that never seemed to falter. Gojyo snuggled closer to Hakkai and looked out again.  

Hakkai was in shock, oblivious to the fact that his hand was slipping its way around Gojyo waist.

"Do you think I'll be normal again?" Gojyo asked unexpectedly.

Her green-eyed companion diverted his eyes from Gojyo to the window and answered, "I really don't know…"

Silence, then, followed. Gojyo didn't really notice that Hakkai had started humming a little after their conversation, if you call it that. Gojyo liked the way it sounded.

She yawned as she heard Hakkai hum the melodious tune. She was beginning to feel drowsy like a young child listening to her mother sing. Slowly, she was starting to shift her weight to her companion while her eyes can no longer stay up. Hakkai just continued the song by singing while Gojyo drifted to slumber.

_"In this world when life could be so tough_

_You must be strong_

_Just believe in yourself and don't you fear_

_So open up your mind and close your eyes_

_Take another look from the other side…"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued…

_Author's Notes:_

**JuniperMoon:** So what'd you think now that I've pulled Hakkai/Gojyo into this chapter? ^_^!!! I hope you liked it just like the other chapters!! And thank you; thank you so much for supporting this story! You have no idea what I'd do without people like you. I'd go crazy! ^_-!

**Mag Magenta: **Let's just see with the other chapters what I'm going to do! (Even I don't know) hehehe! Kiddin'! Will Gojyo turn to a man again? Hmm… Maybe… (*Hint, hint*)

**MoMo-kun:** Yum, brownies! Hehehe! Thanks! Yup, Gojyo does flirt a lot, especially with Hakkai!

**Ashura Akuma: **Hakkai to the rescue!!! YEAH! I'm just wondering what'll Tetsuyo and Hakkai do since they _both _like *ahem* and they're both the gentleman type. (Mwahahaha… *ching* I have an idea… ^_^)

**XkiyoX: **Kou/Gojyo? I'm still counting the votes. So far, the most votes is… Hey! It's 5x8. It's ahead of 3x5 by 5 points, which is ahead of 5xKou by 4 points and is ahead of 5x8x3 by 1 point. 

**Sky Rat: **Uh-huh (nods). He'll be all calm and stuff. And we're all going to see Hakkai jealous soon. (Hint, hint)

**fye chan: **Thanks! I'm glad people like my plot. And, as you can see, I'm still experimenting with their relationships. I haven't really decided the _actual _pairing.

**dalphin crage:** I have a hint for you: Tetsuyo is not what he seems. Now you go figure that out! ^_^ I have a secret! 

**Miyahara Yuuki: **According to the votes, well, it looks like it's going to be Hakkai/Gojyo. ^_^

**Kairi-chan:** Complications, yes, I love that word. ^_^

**Kiyomisa: **Thanks! I'm really glad that you like this story! ^_^

**Genj0-Sanz0:** Everybody's going to fight over Gojyo. But the question still remains: Who will **_still_** like Gojyo after she transforms into her true self again? (hint, hint)

**sLL:** No one likes Tetsuyo but hey, like I said before: _Tetsuyo is not what he seems_.

**The 13th Muse:** So true, fall colors. My favorite time of the year: Fall (Autumn). 

**shourin: **Hello~o! I'm sorry that I took so long to update! You know already… exams. There's no escaping it. Well, I wrote as fast as I could and I hope it still turned out okay. ^_^ 

**Shinigami-chan:** Thank you! ^_^ Glad you liked it.

_Oh yeah, before you review, I've asked a question in my bio page (somewhere at the bottom) and I guess nobody saw yet. Could you guys please vote! It's a list of new ideas for stories I'm going to put up after this story is done._


	7. Act Six: Memories of Fury

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki blah, blah, blah…

**A.N.** I'm so sorry!!!! I didn't update for a very long time!!!! GOMEN!!! But I'm glad that even though I haven't updated in a while you guys still review me! ^______^ I don't think I did a very good job on this chapter *sniff*. Not much humor… 

**About the chapter:** I don't want to put Homura in this story (yet, anyway) because he only has eyes for Goku (*ahem*); Zenon's too in love with his wife and Shien's…  Waaait a second! I have a new idea!!! They're all going to be in this chappy!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Oooohhhh, Shieeeeeeen! Where are you?! _OOC-ness warning._

**P.S.** I'm sorry if the story is a little distant from one paragraph to the other. I kind of wrote half of it late November and the other half in late December. ^^'. Oh, I'm working on _"It's Been Hell"_. I'm about half way through the first chapter. 

**_***HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!***_**

Gojyo ½

_Act 6 – Memories of Fury _

The door silently creaked open and a lone figure entered as Hakkai impulsively, but gently, turned his head towards the opening door. He blinked through the flickering lighted candle that was insufficient enough for him to see in the dark, trying to make out who was entering pass the door. Clutching Gojyo, he readied himself for an attack, any attack, as he tried to shield the redhead without awakening her.

"I'm sorry," a soft voice said. Hakkai tried to make out the voice in the darkness as a lightning helped him see the hidden face. It was Ms Kaede.  

"I didn't think that it would take me long to get a couple of hot drinks," she whispered. Her footsteps echoed and a soft 'clang' was heard. Hakkai guessed that it was the sound of two glasses being put on the nearby table.

"Thank you," Hakkai whispered back as he turned to the friend in his arms. There were strands of red on her gleaming face and he raised his hand to wipe them away. "You really didn't have to go in any trouble." 

Hakkai listened silently at the soft breathing of his companion and listened to his own breathing as well. He  focused on to the inhalation and sensed a breathing pattern made by the two of them. He smiled, tore his gaze away for a moment and look up to Miss Kaede again. 

"We didn't mean to be such a bother."

Hakkai didn't expect a comment as it seemed that the Lady Kaede was staring, too engrossed, at the two in the flickering candlelight. A draft from the open window made her snap out of her thoughts when she sudden smiled lovingly at the duo. 

"You two," she started as Hakkai cocked his face to one side, "make a good couple." 

Hakkai would have sweat-dropped if not for the amorous mood he was in, instead he just smiled. "_Aa_, but we are just—" he paused for a while to look at her face again and studied it for a while, "—best friends."

Lady Kaede smiled at the two figures sharing each other's warmth. She bowed her head and turned to walk to the door. When her hand was touching the frame, she silently whispered through the thunderous sound beyond the bedroom walls, "I know… but still, you can't deny it. One cannot hide it from the truth." Turning slowly, making sure that the green-eyed man can no longer hear, she continued, "But still you try to…" 

The old door creaked as the old woman shut it as quietly as she could. The rain, though, drowned up the sound and the two figures still lay with each other's warmth undisturbed.

"I know Lady Kaede." Hakkai glanced to the door then shifted both himself and Gojyo into a comfortable sleeping position. They still lay in each other's embrace. Hakkai was facing Gojyo as he pulled a sheet over them. Memories flooded his mind as he held the half-breed close. Memories of when he first met him… _Him,_ not her. "I know…"

"_Oi_, Sanzo! Do you think that they'll be okay?"

Sanzo turned and faced the worried young boy who was sitting near the window of the tavern. "They're old enough to stay out of the rain, _saru_."

He pulled out a cigarette and after a while he grumbled under his breath. He had lost his lighter and the only other lighter was with the half-breed. "Ch." 

The monkey, as Sanzo put it, had found its way back to its master. He saw the boy wandering around outside and told the boy to get in before he got wet. Of course, ever since he came inside the tavern, he had been asking for food, which Sanzo was not willing to give. Tetsuyo can only watch in amusement.

It is not until it began to rain that Goku began to really show that he was worried about their companions' welfare. 

"But, Sanzo…"

"They'll be fine. Hakkai's old enough to take care of himself and so is the half-breed, saru."

"_Saru_?" Shan asked with a curious face and dotted eyes. "Is that a another word for friend?" Tetsuyo, who had been inspecting the two, turned to Shan and looked at his little sister with a little sweat-drop hanging on his head. "_Areh_…" 

Goku jumped from the window to the table where Shan and Tetsuyo were sitting, "Eh? You don't know what _saru_ means?" 

The little girl blushed hotly with a frown before she answered, "No…"

Goku began to laugh and jump around. "Hah! You don't know what _saru_ means! Which means your more of a _saru _than I am!" 

"What does _saru _mean?" Shan insisted as she jumped off her chair and chased the hopping Goku.

"Nyeh! You have to catch me first before I tell you!" Goku dashed out of the door with a little girl scurrying off behind him. Goku saw how Sanzo acted. Even though he should have expected this, after all it was raining and he knew how Sanzo disliked rain, he saw that Sanzo was moodier that usual… "Hah! You can't catch me!"

"Just you wait, you!" __

Tetsuyo observed them with amusement as they turned to rush up the stairs. Then after, he turned his head to the priest with a more serious face. "Are you sure that they're alright?" 

Sanzo didn't answer the anxious man; instead, he just looked out at the rain and took a puff at his cigarette. He remained still for a few moments and seemed to be fixed with his thoughts.

"Sanzo—"

"If they don't come back by daylight tomorrow," started Sanzo, "then I will go look for them."

Tetsuya nodded in understanding, before he added, "You do know that you're not going to look for them without me, all right?"

"Hn," answered Sanzo absentmindedly as looked outside as the sickening rain. It didn't lift up as he had hoped and it seemed that it wasn't going to stop until daybreak. This made him worry; an emotion that doesn't breach easily to him, and made him squirm on his seat slightly. 

"I do hope Hakkai found her," he said to no one in particular but it seemed that Tetsuyo noticed this and this made the artist look at Sanzo with curiosity. 

"Hakkai? Isn't he her best friend?" he said with a slight dubious tone.

"Yes," Sanzo answered in a monotone voice as he turned to face his only companion in the table.

Tetsuyo looked down a little, as if trying to remember something, and then whispered, "…Gojyo, I hope you found him…"

"Hn." As if by cue, lightning struck and Sanzo, again, turned outside. 

"Gojyo…" The priest hoped that those two were alright and that they already found the shelter that they needed that night. He as well knows that he need not worry about those two either. They work together in a very synchronized way… those two know each other well. "Hakkai…"

"Hakkai…?" A soft voice called out into the darkness of the room. 

"Hakkai?" she tried again but it seemed that her soft voice only echoed in the small room. 

Gojyo squinted her eyes and tried to make out were Hakkai was with a small amount of illumination coming from a candle on the near-by table. Pulling her body up and resting her weight on her right arm, she squinted her eyes in the darkness. Hakkai was not there or maybe he was just hidden behind the shadows of the walls. But she could not feel him; she couldn't feel his comfort and presence… but she felt someone else's presence, a very familiar one.

"Who's there?" She suddenly felt alert as she jumped out off bed and landed with a fierce stance that showed feistiness. "Whoever you are you better show yourself or else I'll—" 

In an instant, before she could even finish her threatening statement, a blur passed her and then a pair of eyes settled in front of her… looking and gazing. They were… familiar. She, then, gasped softly but it seemed as though the intruder noticed this and smirked at her sudden intake of breath.

"You!"

"I'm not surprised that you remember me," said the intense voice, sounding taunting to the surprised redhead. "And of course," he said as he raised an arm towards her. "I remember you." 

Gojyo took a step back not wanting him to touch her and in the process, making her plop on the bed with a soft thud. She heard a faint chuckle from the man and she hissed. "What do you want, Kougaiji!" 

Her eyes looking frantically for Hakkai, her heartbeat seemed to beat a little faster. Kougaiji knew that she was with Sanzo, so how will the demon react to that? She knows that they were always at each other's throats if not proving that the other is weaker. Would he use her to get to Sanzo, Goku and Hakkai? She shook the frantic sensation away. She wasn't going down without a fight.

But she found out that Hakkai was really not hidden in the shadows in the room, he was truly nowhere; she couldn't find him. He was nowhere. Her head snapped back to Kougaiji's illuminated face and growled. "Where's Hakkai? What did you do with him?" 

"Nothing," he said indifferently. "I didn't do anything to him."

Kougaiji raised his leg and let it rest on the bed and crouched down to meet up with the redhead's face. He slowly inched his face to her without changing his expression. No hesitation entered his mind as he stared at the half-bread's nervous features. An unnoticed smirk made it's way to his lips as a soft growling voice reached his ears.

"What did you do to Hakkai?"

All of a sudden, his full smirked came into full view. "I'm surprised that you aren't asking about your own welfare."

"Answer the question, demon." 

"It's nothing that might kill him, of course." 

"You son of a –" 

"He gives you his word and I give you mine. We didn't hurt your friend." A voice said and stopped her damnation to the other demon.

Then she mentally gasped. It was not Kougaiji she felt inside the room. It was not him. She only saw his presence, but not _felt_ it. It was another one that she felt; another that she was sure that she felt before. It was a presence that she was sure not to forget.

"Dokugakuji." 

"Ah, I see that you're very much acquainted with us." The other demon finally appeared, with a slight smile on his face. "A spirited soul, hm." he deduced as he turned to Kougaiji. "I wonder where she gets it from."

Kougaiji stood up from his position, much to the redhead's satisfaction, and turned to Dokugakuji. "Seems familiar, doesn't she?" He turned again to Gojyo. "It's like we can compare her to someone we already know."

Gojyo gulped at that last statement, happy that other two didn't notice. She wanted to call out to Hakkai, to anyone, at that very moment. But that would mean that she couldn't take care of a couple of guys she fought with on a daily basis. Wait, Hakkai! What happened to Hakkai?

"No use calling out to your friend," Dokugakuji said it like he was reading her mind. "He's probably out cold."  

This earned a growl from her. She was ready to pounce on the two, demanding where her friend is but before she could even get a word out of her opened mouth, a knock was heard just outside a door and a squeak was heard, then another figure stepped in the room.

"Kougaiji-_sama."_ It's another girl's voice that rang in the room. Gojyo had to squint her eyes to see the form, yet in her mind she knew who it was. 

"Yaone, what is it?" 

"It's Hakkai, Kougaiji_-sama."_

This made Gojyo bolt straight up. "Hakkai! Where is he? What did you do to him?" She jumped out of bed and lounged for Yaone, but something held her back. Two arms were clasping her; one was grasping her waist and the other seized her right arm. 

"Let me go!" 

"Hey, calm down." Dokugakuji kept his hands clasped as tight as possible so the redhead won't escape. "We didn't hurt your friend! Damn it, you act as though you're his wife!"

Then all of sudden, she did stop. She didn't try to struggle or scream at him to let her go. It's almost as if she went limp with panic, as Kougaiji perceived. 

Gojyo, on the other hand, had only one thing on her mind: _wife**.**_ She acted like Hakkai's… Wife? Spouse? Companion? Then in the spur of the moment, she felt a déjà vu feeling, like it's been said before. Something in her stirred; anger, annoyance, frustration, irritation, fury…

"What did you say?" she said with a growl. 

Dokugakuji began to feel uneasy. Yaone stood still with her hand just in front of her mouth with an uncomfortable feeling beside the door and Kougaiji stared hard at the redhead. The half-breed in front of him was exerting so much aura. It was an aura that was foreign to demons and to humans. This thought made him catch his breath, but somehow, a smile formed on his lips as Gojyo exploded.

"What do you **mean** I act like his wife?"

"_Oi! _Did you feel that?" A rough, raucous voice said. A boisterous voice that seems to fight with the roaring thunderstorm beyond the safety of the walls that he was in. He turned to the one who was staring blankly at the rain fall near the window, as if expecting him to answer. He looked at the bun that tied the hair of his comrade, frowning a little for knowing the reason why it was fixed that way.

The quiet, conservative man didn't make a move to turn his head towards the one who asked him, instead he nodded, knowing that the man was looking at him intently. He noted that the rain prickled the ground and made melodies with the grass as he watched them. 

"Did _you_ feel that?" Shien repeated, directing the question to the last individual in the room. "Did you feel that, Homura-_sama_?" 

Homura, who was sitting on his usual position with his elbow resting on the armrest and his chin resting on his hand, lifted his eyes to the man sitting next to the window watching the downpour beyond the walls of the gloomy castle. "Yes, Shien. I did." With that said, he closed his eyes and opened his ears to the rain. 

"That aura. It feels," Shien said in a slow monotone voice, "familiar… Doesn't it, Zenon?"

"Yeah, it does." 

"_Aa._ It feels familiar to me as well." 

"_Yare yare_. It seems a bit vague but I remember it." Zenon stopped for a moment to think. "Now, where have I sensed that anger before…"

Homura, who had stayed silent almost throughout the conversation, finally muttered, "Konzen." He didn't open his eyes when he mentioned the familiar name. It was as if it slipped out of his mouth.

"_Nani_?" Zenon looked at Homura questioningly while Shien finally turned his head towards his other companions. 

"One of Konzen's friends…" Homura said. "I felt that emotion while they exited the party. It was one of them…"

"That's right." Zenon agreed. "It _was_ one of them. But," he said with uncertainty in his voice, "do you remember which one?" 

Homura opened his mouth to answer but Shien already beat him to it. He remembered him undoubtedly. He had been eyeing him the day he fought in that celebration. The general's rogue-like lifestyle doesn't do well in Heaven but, he assumed, that it really didn't matter to _him._ They categorized him as one of the strongest generals… How can he forget?

The name flowed monotonously out of his mouth as he remembered that day he saw all of them together. _Konzen… Goku… Tenpou…_and…

"Kenren."  

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note:** Damn… I think I'm beginning to loose my touch. Oh, I want to know if you guys want Gojyo to be a permanent girl.

**KarotsaMused:** I'm really glad that you liked it and I hope I didn't disappoint you that much with this chapter.

**JuniperMoon:** I am sooo sorry that I'm such loser when it comes to updating. ^^' Oh, as for Yu-Gi-Oh, I really like Y/YY pairing and next is *big smile* Seto/Joey. Hehehe…

**Tripsoverhercats:** Don't worry, there'll be more scenes where she can prove herself more. Especially now that I've added the infamous God Trio.

 **The Magician of Black Chaos: **Wow! You almost reviewed every chapter! No, wait… You _did_ review every chapter! Thank you oh so much! And don't worry, I'll try my best to make it long. ^_^

**Eiri Izz: ***Hides under intense threatening gaze* Hehehe… Well, it does seem like Gojyo/Hakkai pairing is going to win. The only two parings that are fighting with each other are Gojyo/Hakkai and Sanzo/Hakkai. So far, Hakkai/Gojyo is in the lead by 6 points.

**KaKa:** A lot of people are threatening me that this fic should be Hakkai/Gojyo or else. ^^' Well, looks like Hakkai/Gojyo's going to will anyway. ^^

**Shourin: **Waaa… I'm sorry for not updating for so long. *sniff* I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment for you… As for the _admitting_ part, well… I'll think about that for a while. ^^' Waa! Don't look at me with frightening eyes! I still have to add the God Trio first! ^^'

**Hanae da Firefly: **Hey! How are you doing?  Hope you feeling better. Sure, I will read Cold Lover.

**Miyahara Yuuki: **Like I said, I'm halfway through the first chapter ^_^!!! Yay! And Yup, I think Hakkai/Gojyo pairing is going to win this one.

**miracle*me:** Thank you.

**Rukawa_mei-mi: **Wow, _kababayan ko_. Thank you so much for supporting this fic! I'm fifteen by the way. I'm turning 16 **this **December 30. And I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chappy. I think I it's not really that well-written… Waa! *sniff*

**sLL: **Yeah!!! _Open up your mind,_ that's the song! I like that song so much and it seemed like the appropriate song for this. ^_^

**MoMo-kun:** Yeah, I'm _really_ seeing Gojyo/Hakkai going to win the votes.

**MiruSedna: **Let's all hope she doesn't change! ^^' Hehehe! 

**Seiko-chan: **Thank you! I'm happy that you really like this ficcy. It's the ever-first Saiyuki fic I ever wrote (not to mention I got a flame because of it. I thought of stopping when I got that flame but hey! Count the blessing not the misgivings, right?) ^^'

**Amy01:** I'm sorry I took so long! _Gomen! _^^'


	8. Act Seven: My Crimson Moon ::Part One::

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki blah, blah, blah…

**A.N.** Me and my lazy ass… You know the story… _' And if you read my bio (a note last 01/26/04) you would know why I didn't write for a while. I'm sooo sooo sooo sorry!

**About the chapter:** This is kind of like a side story that I've put in. Lalala… Sheeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiin!!!!!! Where are you?! Oh, by the way, everyone knows everybody now, okay? I mean, the Gods knows the Saiyuki gang who knows the Kougaiji gang who knows the Gods et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. But they (Saiyuki and Kougaiji gang) still don't know that the Saiyuki people were Gods.

**Notes: **I decided to spice things up a little. ^^ Just a teensy weensy bit. =^^= Oh, and you might think Shien's a little OOC (and probably harsh at first look); but in reality: nope, he's not.

~

~

~

~

~

~

Gojyo ½

_Act 7 – My Crimson Moon (Part One)_

~

~

~

~

~

~

"Shien," said Homura in a calm, collected manner that sent a hush in the empty room.

"Yes, Homura-_sama_," answered Shien as he faced the war-god with his casual expression and closed eyes. 

Shien frowned the moment that he felt that the energy from Kenren had gotten a little stronger even from the distance he knew was between them. It seemed that the energy was similar to a god fighting or at least _wanting_ to fight, he perceived. He pulled his thoughts away from the redhead general and focused his eyes on Homura. He waited for his task to be said.

Zenon, who also seem to be interested in the request, turned and waited for the request as well. He knew from experience that from all the people up in Heaven, Shien had the most admirable hidden strength, aside from himself and Homura. 

"Shien," said Homura yet again, "I want you to find _him_."

"Hm?" asked Shien, not really quite sure who he was referring to: Goku or Kenren. 

"The owner of this energy you feel," said Homura nonchalantly. "If we can _persuade_ him to join us then maybe, we have a better chance of obtaining _the heretic_." 

They, Zenon and Shien, knew that Homura was talking about Goku when he said _heretic_. Somehow in a strange way, they distinguished an evident _fondness_ of Homura to the young boy, but they knew that they weren't in the right place to comment or ask Homura about it.

"Persuade?" asked Zenon.

"Yes," said Homura as the corner of his mouth began to twitch upward. "I suppose that if _he_ loses control of his godly power then I believe that he will be easier to… _obtain_."

"Do you really think that he will be easier to manipulate if he loses his restraint, Homura?" asked the taboo god, Zenon [1]. In spite of everything, this was still the general that seemed to have a good first-rate reputation in Heaven.

"I'm also supposing that _that _would most probably happen," answered Shien. "After all, he's just a half-human-demon; a simple half-breed. And godly power like that would be hard to control for a mere mortal-demon."

"Supposing that he did control it," countered Zenon, questioning yet again the assumptions of the two other gods, "what then?"

"Then I will just have to fight," answered Shien calmly. "But I fear for _his_ safety though," his voice showing no more than nonchalant in it. Although he stopped for merely a second before he continued his discussion with an equal amount of indifference in his latter voice. "I hardly think that he would magically have his immortal body back when he regains his full potential. A body of a mortal has limitations that a immortal body can surpass easily."

Homura nodded in Shien's understanding. Zenon nodded as well, already getting the proposal of the war god. The taboo god turned to Homura with a questioning gaze that the war god could easily read. He knew very well what Zenon was going to ask him.

"Shall I accompany him?" asked Zenon. 

Homura closed his eyes and contemplated on this. In a normal circumstance, he would be the one who would go. After all, he would do anything to get Son Goku into his sights once again. But in this case, there was another obstacle… 

_Kenren._

"No need," answered the chained god sitting in the middle of the room. "There is no need for commotion. Shien can restrain _him_ well enough." 

He then turned his attention to Shien. "Or maybe you need help?" 

"No, Homura-_sama_," answered the water-haired god casually with a slight bow before he gave his final goodbye to his comrades. 

"_Sumimasen_ [2]." And that was it. He was gone in a blink of an eye.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 "_Hiretsukan_ [3]! What did you just call me?!" She snarled at the demons surrounding her, forgetting that she was outnumbered, three to one with absolutely no backup. She thrashed as Dokugakuji barely held her still as Yaone stood open-mouthed at the entrance. Kougaiji stepped forward and held her shoulders still until he was able to immobile her a little more. 

The demon leader, Kougaiji, hissed, "What are you so upset about!" 

In truth, he didn't know what _he_ was so upset about either. Maybe it was the fact that the pretty redhead half-breed demon was overdoing it or maybe because of the fact that she had a strong bond with Hakkai… Or at least it seemed so to him. 

"Calm down, _shimatta _[4]!" said Dokugakuji, barely holding off the young, fuming redhead. Instead, Gojyo, tried as she could, could not stop herself from being infuriated. "I said calm down!" 

Gojyo didn't listen; she was beyond listening. She was mad and she wanted to fight whoever got her so angry. And this includes three certain demons. She was trying her best to get loose from the grip that bound her, but the two demons wouldn't loosen their grips.

"Yaone! Do something!" 

Getting out her shock, she shakily took out a dart and clumsily made her way to the upset woman. She stared at her, shocked that this woman was so angry just because they knocked him out and because they, Dokugakuji and Kougaiji said that she acted like his wife. What would it take to make her Kougaiji-_sama_ act that way towards her?

"Yaone!" 

Kougaiji's voice snapped her out from her reverie and she quickly, and almost dropping the dart, stinging the woman in the arm. Hopefully wishing that the sleeping drug would get into her systems soon enough.

Unfortunately, it didn't and the two demons were still holding her off.

"_Kuso _[5]_!"_ In deep desperation, Dokugakuji, with every last ounce of strength left, threw the thrashing woman to the bed and watch her slide into the darkness. He saw that the effects of the drug must have been working as she landed on the bed without a fight.

Kougaiji took a deep breath, and glanced up to the divan that the redhead was thrown to. He was about to object to throwing the half-breed but nevertheless he was glad that he could have a little rest. But something in him told that there was something out of place in the room. He noticed how amazing the light didn't cover that area very well. It was as if the darkness itself was going to swallow her.

Then it hit him.

"She's disappearing!" 

Dokugakuji whirled his head towards the bed and true enough, he saw her body slowly plunging to the darkness, somewhat similar to a dark pool. 

"Wha-" said Yaone but the words doesn't seem to form coherently in her mouth, though the questions in her head appear to flood out and drive her insane.

"What is that thing?" asked Dokugakuji, finishing Yaone's question himself.

Their redhead leader didn't answer. He threw himself forward and tried to grasp the hand of the falling half-demon on the bed. Finding the hand that he wanted to clutch, he started to pull with all his might.

"Foolish demon…" A soft, calm voice made his eyes scan the room. He bore his fangs and growled deep within his throat. 

"Where the hell are you?!" He voice nearly croaked with anger but his mind willed him to straighten his voice. He didn't want his unseen foe to think that he was scared… for _her _sake…

"You are as foolish as your father…" The voice taunted. But Kougaiji caught something else, some kind of emotion that seemed to slip, hatred. "Gyumao…" 

With that, something flash in front of him in a blink of an eye that caused him to tense up; like his body was in an intense momentary pain. Kougaiji saw the last inch of her body slip from his grasp until it was gone. In an instant, the pain was gone and he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Kougaiji-_sama_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 "_Kuso…_" Gojyo groaned while she clutched her throbbing head. Sitting up, she felt that she was on a very comfortable bed, better than the inn's but didn't have time to contemplate on it because of her headache. She didn't remember anything at all even although she tried. Though the last thing that she remembered was someone telling her that she acted like Hakkai's wife and she went out of control… then an image appeared. It was a man with short red hair that vaguely feels familiar…

"Uhhh…" She groaned again as her head pulsated in agony.

"So you're awake, Gojyo_-dono_ [6]?" 

She turned her head quickly to scan her surroundings and found out that she was in a distinguished but plainly furnished room. It took her a moment to realize that whirling her head so suddenly is not the greatest idea at the moment.

"_Itai…!_" she whimpered again.

"Careful," said the same calm but oddly chilling voice. "You're still not well."

She carefully scrutinized the voice that spoke to her, telling herself quietly that she had heard that voice a million times over. It reminded him of _silver… façade… flowing water… serenity… silence… Hakkai…[7]_ Why did all of those words come up? Why can't she recall? She groaned again. The thinking was making her head hurt. 

She felt the bed shift beside her. Getting herself ready for an attack, she willed her body up and jumped to the other side of the bed. But the moment that she landed on the floor, she realized that _that_ wasn't the best thing to do when one is having a severe headache. Her legs gave way causing her collapse.

In a moment, Gojyo felt a presence extremely near her.

"You should be more careful."

Just then, she felt two arms carry her up. 

"Let me down you _baka_ [8]! _Kisama_ [9]!" She struggled and tried to kick him. Opening her eyes, she was met by a very familiar face. "Let me go!"

Gojyo didn't hear an answer. Instead, she felt his arms swing forward causing her to be thrown on the bed. Her hands were flown to the head of the bed railing and she felt something soft touching them.

"What the—!" 

It was the bed sheet! It was moving around her wrists, forming a tight knot. Gojyo shrieked.

"SHIEN! Let me go!" 

No one answered the struggling half-breed on the bed. Instead, she felt the bed shift and suddenly realized that someone was above her. 

Shien was carrying a bottle of liquid, she perceived, and started to uncap it. He put it near her lips but Gojyo refused to open her mouth. Her legs began to thrash themselves in response to what other was doing. 

Shien frowned at the sudden reaction of the half-breed. He didn't think that the former _Taisho _[10] would resist this long. Letting out a soft sigh, he shifted his body so that both of his legs were above Gojyo's, trapping and stopping them from moving.

Gojyo resisted the urge to whimper. She knew what happened to girls in this situation and the thought wasn't the most comforting thing to be on your mind. In fact, she didn't even want to think about it. After all, _she_ was not a girl, more or less. And she didn't want her first time as a girl to be like this. Actually, she didn't want _her_ first time to anything. 

Gojyo tried to kick her legs again and thrown Shien out of balance but it seemed that Shien was not going to dislodge himself from the position. She looked up and saw the God had drunk from the bottle but was too busy trying to get the other off of her that she didn't make anything of it.

Biting her lip, she continued trying to thrash herself around to get Shien off of her. But then she felt something hold her chin firmly. Gentle but firm. In an instant, she felt soft, cool lips on her own. Her eyes widened and realized that Shien was… Shien was kissing her! 

Shien tried his best to open Gojyo's lips with his tongue and in a few moments he was successful. He gently tilted her head up and let the liquid flow from his lips to hers.

Gojyo felt a cool fluid slip from Shien's mouth into hers and realized that what she was forced to swallow was the liquid that Shien was trying to let her drink a while ago. She tried to thrash but the more she tried, the wearier she became. 

Finally, Shien slowly pulled away and watched as the redhead lay panting on the bed. Her face was flushed and a growled formed within her throat.

"Bastard…"

It was the last thing that she said before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Shien let the bed sheets fall lifeless on the bed as he got off the bed watching the sleeping girl. He nonchalantly fixed redhead position on the bed and pulled a blanket over her. Taking one last look, he turned and head for the door.

As soon as he was at the other side, he saw that Zenon was there.

"Problem, isn't he?" asked Zenon

"She," corrected Shien but nevertheless nodded in approval. "But she isn't a problem now."

"_Yare yare,_" sighed Zenon. "I still haven't gotten used to the fact that _he_ turned into a _she_. I can't at all understand how you could stay calm."

"Hn." Shien bowed and started to leave.

"_Oi!_ Where are you going?" asked Zenon.

"To get flowers," said Shien without turning to face the taboo God. Instantly, he was gone.

"Flowers?" asked Zenon to no one in particular.

"Yes," answered a voice.

Without facing the speaker, Zenon, who already knew that it was the war God, asked, "Why?"

Homura smirked and walked inside the room where they kept Kenren Taisho. Zenon followed and looked at the sleeping figure. Zenon saw that her face was still a little flushed but did not make any comment about it. 

Homura walked to the bedside of Gojyo and sat down on the edge nearest to her. He touched her cheek with the back of her hand and tucked a few loose strand of hair before he answered the other god's question. 

"Because the Taisho loves flowers."

_._

_._

_._

_.___

_To be continued…_

_._

.

.

.

_Author's Notes:_

_._

I think I'm putting a lot of people-who-wants-to-carry-Gojyo-in-their-arms… _ R&R! Oh, I wrote this quickly so tell me if I have grammatical errors. Thanks!

[1] **Spoiler**: Remember that Zenon is a taboo because he is half god and half-demon because… he married a mortal woman? Actually, I forgot… because my cable (those thieving a$$es) removed my one and only anime channel, AXN. Can someone remind my why Zenon became a demon again?

[2] _Sumimasen_: Excuse me.

[3] _Hiretsukan_: Mean bastard. 

[4] _Shimatta_: Shit.

[5] _Kuso_: Damn.

[6] _–dono­_: Kenshin says this, remember? It's a saying a name formally. I don't really know if Shien will say this but he seems to be a formal person. Literally means, '_Mister Gojyo_'.__

[7] _words I used_: These are things related (or I'd like to think so anyway) to Shien. 

_Façade_: his mask.

_Flowing water_: his hair.

_Serenity_: his expression.

_Silence_: he's not much of a talker.

_Hakkai_: aside from the fact that they always end up fighting each other. They're quite similar in personality. 

[8] _baka_: idiot

[9] _kisama_: bastard (?)

[10] _Taisho_: General

.

.

.

.

_Reviews_:

**JuniperMoon**: Conditions? I'll think about it! ^_^

**Karotsamused**: Gojyo not survive being a woman? I think you're right. But let me have my fun first! ^_^ Thank goodness that you weren't disappointed.

**MiruSedna**: Hmm… What will Dokugakuji do? Do you think it's best for him to find out?

**Cute**_**Baka**: Thank you. And I'm so sorry that I didn't update soon enough. _

**MoMo**-**kun**: Unfortunately, Shien stopped the super power. ^_^' Oh well, maybe in the 'My Crimson Moon' series he'll be able to show her true power. Hehehe… Double bonus for Hakkai!!!!

**Hanae** **de** **Firefly**: I'M SO SORRY for updating so long!

**Gojyo's** **Girl**: Thanks! ^_^

**Alowl**: Thanks! I'm happy people like this story! Yay! I'm 16! Wait… Am I supposed to be happy? _

**Stage**: Wow! You reviewed every chapter! *squeals* Thanks! ^_^ People wants this to be Gojyo/Hakkai! Most of them anyway so I guess it will be.

**Nikki**: We will learn how the Homura gang will handle the redhead that we've grown to love in the "My Crimson Moon" series. Whoo-hoo!

**Seiko**-**chan**: THANK YOU! Happy b-day to me! I'm 16!!! Yikes! I'm getting old. _

**The** **Magician** **of** **Black** **Chaos**: Thank you! ^_^

**Bakasaru Boi**: Wow! You almost reviewed every chapter! Cool! 

**Lacewing**: I'm glad that this is really like Saiyuki. I'm beginning to think that this is like AU or something. And don't worry, NO Dokugakuji/Gojyo.

**Ana**: Hey, I like your name! Care to guess why? Hehehe! ^_^' Okay, I'll try to make her permanent but I don't think that she'll survive as a female. _ 

**Lazertalk**: I'm not going to stop until I finish, don't worry. ^_^

**Dephanie**: ^_^ Thanks! Oh, in this series he does fight, don't worry.

**Sailor_Star_Light**: Glad you liked the plot. ^_^

**Rukawa**_**mei**-**mi**: Heya! Kamusta? Mabuti naman ako dito! 16 na ako! Yay! Do you know how bad I want to write in tagalog here. Oh yeah, this is the "My Crimson Moon" series (that's about the fourth or fifth time I've said that) and this is about the life of Gojyo with the three Gods. ^_^ I'm so sorry that I haven't updated quickly! Gomen!

**Rose**: I have updated!

**Amy01**: So so so sorry about the delay! I didn't have any idea at all and I think that this is not as good as I planned it to be. Gomen!!! 

.

.

.

.

.

_Hey! I'm so sorry about the dots and lines. It's just that every time I upload in ff.net it won't show the spaces that I need so I'm stuck putting the dots and lines. Sorry!_


	9. Act Seven: My Crimson Moon ::Part Two::

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki blah, blah, blah…

**A.N. **I changed the title because I thought that "My Crimson Moon" sounded more appropriate. ^_^ Seems nice too! Oh, and I made some Japanese grammatical errors at the last chapters (Thanks Hanae-chan!) and seeing that I'm a very slothful person, I'll just leave them to you to find out. Hey, they were words you often find in an anime fic anyway. _. And I'm sorry about the _–dono _thing; someone corrected me (Thanks again!) and said that this is only used for military and fighting type of phrases. _Gomen_! So Shien's back to calling Gojyo, _Taisho_.

**About Chapter:** (Authors sings) 

_"I bring you flowers in the pouring rain,_

_Did you know living without you is driving me insane_

_I'll bring you flowers; I'll make your day_

_The tears you cry; I'll dry them all away."_ ^_^

- Lyrics from "I Bring You Flowers" (chorus)

You might get some idea from that song!

** Notes: **Major AU-ness and OOC-ness! Don't blame me if Shien doesn't act like so and so; And if this person doesn't seem like this and that. Err… This chapter is drama. PURE drama. I hate myself _. And I added a few little things Gods can do. ^_^ Oh you know, this and that, those and more. And Homura…  What did I do to Homura? Oh boy… 

.

.

I DEDICATE THIS TO Amy01 WHO, TO MY AMAZEMENT, WAITED FOR WEEKS AND MONTHS AND NEVER GOT TIRED OF REMINDING ME TO GET MY ASS OFF THE CHAIR AND WRITE. ^_^ Hey! You made me laugh with that bathroom bit. =^o^=

Gojyo ½

_Act 7 – My Crimson Moon (Part 2)_

Shien stopped by another area and hand picked another bunch of flowers. He didn't know, but most of the flora he got was of light red or rather, pinkish in color. He couldn't bring himself to select those with blood-red color. It was as if he felt that it would bring pain. What kind of pain? It didn't flash in his mind.

Thinking that he had enough, Shien strolled along a path of trees and wandered aimlessly to look at the view. He looked once again at the bouquet in his arm. Creamy burgundy blooms, with violets, pink blossoms and rare blue ones. There were even flowers that he didn't knew existed, some of which had such radiance that he didn't know a small thing could have. It reminded him that he himself didn't have the time to stop once a while to relish the beauty around him. 

It seemed that it was the time of year when flowers were in full bloom and leaves were lush, quietly sprouting from their braches. Shien looked around, knowing that this was the last time that he is able to look around like this. But something caught his attention; His eyes appeared to be following the swift movements of the floating petals in the wind. And then something flashed in his mind that made him bend down to touch the fallen flower petals.

Looking up, he saw a tree abundant of the blossom that he was looking for. He laid his picked flowers on the ground as he slowly stood up. Then, jumping effortlessly, Shien landed gracefully on one of its braches. He looked around as admired the scene for a while; knowing, at that moment, why the _Taisho_ loved to sit on this type of trees. Grabbing a branch and breaking it, he carefully handled the petals and jumped down to the ground to where he placed his flora. 

"_Maybe love will bloom as cherry blossoms bloom… _[1]_"_

That thought struck quickly and left faster than when it came. Frowning, he picked up his almost forgotten flora and got ready to leave. But something caught his eye. Something he knew he has, or wanted to get.

.

.

.

.

.

Gojyo stirred once again in her sleep, trying to get the image of Shien out of her dreams once more. Surprisingly, it didn't frighten her to see his face in her sleep at all. Not one trace of lurid ideas came to her in her slumber yet this was the thought that made her uncomfortable.

She finally roused herself, beginning to feel the drug's effect diminish from her body. Opening her eyes little by little, her blurred vision of the ceiling finally cleared and she began to blink. She knew that she didn't want to but her mind wandered to her dreams. It showed her the strangest things sometimes and this was especially the case when a certain God was involved. She still remembered the pieces and in this vision, she saw Shien picking up flowers, various flora that was either hard to find or was visually attractive.

She took her hand and spread it on the bed sheet and felt something soft, almost silky contact her palm. Pushing herself up to a sitting position, her eyes showed great surprise when they met with several cherry blossoms spread on the bed.

The more she became surprised when she saw several vases on different locations of the room filled with beautiful flowers. The windowsill had cream yellow flowers that seem to sparkle along with the sunshine. The pink flora is arranged on the bedside table and some were on the other tables and rest, which had no place on the windowsill and tables, were on the floor.

Gojyo couldn't take her eyes off the breath-taking scene before her. It was too stunning. She swung her legs to side and had a glimpse of something that fell from her bed. Looking down, she saw a single pink rose and blinked at it before she picked it up carefully. She put it near her nose to smell its fragrance and smiled. This was the only time in her life, as a _she_ and _he_, that she ever took time to literally smell the flowers. It was very relaxing.

Picking herself up and walking near the windowsill, she stared for a few moments at the flowers and then out the window. The redhead saw that she was up high, almost taller than the trees. And when she looked down, she saw that there was a garden, verdant and green, below.

Putting the rose once more near her nose, she smiled almost forgetting that she was kidnapped. She didn't even notice the door quickly and silently open and then close.

"I don't think that you should be standing just yet, _Taisho._"

Damn, how many times a day would she be caught off guard? She reeled herself causing her head to rapidly ache again. Clutching the sill, she tried to steady herself cursed herself for the lack of immunity to drugs. She felt her knees weaken and sensed that they were shaking badly, but nevertheless, she tried to carry her body weight that seemed to have doubled over her little nap.

The half-breed didn't hear anything else. Instead, she felt herself being lifted off the floor, and without having time to react; she was carried by Shien to the bed once more.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled. 

Like before, Shien didn't utter a word but walked silently towards a table near the door. A tray was retrieved by the uncommunicative god and yet again strolled over to the bed. As he sat quietly, Gojyo didn't take away her eyes from him and almost missed the tray that he placed in front of her.

"What's this?" asked the redhead as she noticed the tray with plates filled with different types of food. 

"Food," he said quietly. "You haven't eaten for nearly twelve hours."

"Twelve…?" She asked in wonder. She had been gone that long? The others must be out looking for her by now. But… where will they look? Where was she in the first place? She didn't even know. "Do you really think that I would anything that you will give me?" asked Gojyo as she turned her face away from the tray and from the God.

"Just leave the tray beside the bed after you're through," said Shien. He slowly got up from the bed and walked to the door and stopped just as he turned the knob. "Just summon me if you need anything." And then slowly, he walked away.

Gojyo quickly relaxed herself and slumped at the headboard of the bed. "What hell is wrong with these guys? I'd think that they'd do after Goku like they usually do. I mean, come on! Homura's kind of obsessed with him or something. Hmmm… Now that I think of it, he does have that strange obsessive look when Goku's around. Gak! I must be going crazy talking to myself."

As she shifted on the bed, she heard a strange grumbling sound that seemed that it came from… "Oh man, I **am** hungry." She took a longer look at the dishes Shien apparently prepared for her. It was truly a remarkable sight: fish, dumplings, stir-fry, cakes and other foods that were proud to be called tour de force. "Oh, what the hell." And with that, she began to dig in.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Oi_! Shien!" 

Shien stopped at the sound of his comrade's voice. He guessed beforehand that the fire-haired god would be waiting outside Gojyo's room to ask him about something. He was also sure what the other was going to ask.

Zenon smirked at the look that Shien gave him. If anybody would know what he was thinking, it would be Shien. "So you did bring them?" 

For Shien, what Zenon said was more of a statement than a question, but nevertheless, he answered still, "Yes." 

"_Yare yare._ I still have no idea why you brought her those flowers. I really don't think that it'll do any good to her or us at all," he stopped for a moment, like he was reflecting on something. And then a sparkle seems to have reached his eye. "And if I recall correctly, Homura will also give her something… interesting."

"Interesting?" 

"We'll find out soon enough, now, won't we?" Zenon turned his back and walked away as Shien stared at the retreating god. He didn't know what Homura was up too. He guessed that it was something that gave them to an advantage. He looked at the door of Gojyo's room and stared for a few minutes.

He waited for Homura to come and open the door but he had a gut feeling that Homura would not use it. In fact, he really didn't need to. He would just go by the window.

Shien sighed and sauntered away.

.

.

.

.

.

Gojyo took the last bite she could muster on her plate and looked out the window. It looked like a very nice day to walk but it didn't even cross her mind. Instead, she thought of faces that seemed to be embedded on her mind.

She walked towards the window and sat on the pane. Moving the pot, which contained flowers, she then sat silently and rested her head aback. Looking out, she realized that she was in the middle of nowhere. Trees, shrubs, and no town anywhere near the tower she was in. 

That scene made her remember the nights that she and Hakkai would stay up late and talk as she watched the moon shine down on both of them. Deciding to let her guard down for a few minutes, she closed her eyes and contemplated on the pleasant moments of her life.

_Goku…_ Yes, even the irritating _baka saru_ gave her a little laugh now and then. Just thinking about it made her chuckle.

_Sanzo…_ She didn't know why but the image did flash in her mind and it didn't bother her at all. She wondered why.

_Hakkai…_ How could she forget her own best friend that stuck by her, or him, through thick and thin? They seemed to have a friendship that didn't waver regardless of how many things seemed to differ or come between them. 

Thinking about them seemed to spark a sick and nostalgic emotion in her. It hit her so strong that a single tear almost escaped from her eye. But it didn't; she held it back while she continued to think about her friends.

Anywhere would be better than where she was right then. Even with Kougaiji would be better. Memories of the day that Kougaiji _rescued_ her from thugs appeared in her mind and it made her think about how secure she would feel if she were still with him.

But of course, it would be better if she was with her friends. She imagined that Goku would be chattering away, saying that he was hungry. Sanzo would be trying as hard as he could to drive the noise away and halt himself from hitting the boy. Chuckling, she knew that when it comes to Goku, Sanzo couldn't stand the boy and would throw the famous fan on his head. Not that Sanzo hated Goku. Actually, it appeared as though Sanzo has in fact taken a liking to the boy, regardless what people might think.

And Hakkai? Well, Hakkai and her would most probably be talking to each other, like all best friends do. Actually, she would talk and Hakkai would listen endlessly to whatever she was talking about. He would sometimes slip in a few comments but it would probably be her that would be talking. That's what she hated about Hakkai; he has a hard time opening up. She wanted him to tell her what exactly he was feeling because it hurt her each time when she sees him concealed. Even just thinking about it pains her. 

The nostalgic feeling washed over her once again but stronger than the last. She wanted to hold the sick feeling back; it was like the feeling when she got the news of _Cho Gonou_ being dead but… more intense. She wondered what would Hakkai say to her now.

"Damn those women hormones!" mumbled Gojyo. "I know what he'll say. He'll tell me that this isn't like me and that I should get off my lazy bum and find a way to get out of here. He would tell me they'll always be there for me and that _he will_ be there for me and silly things like wishing on a shooting star. Then he'll comfort me and ask me to wake up. Wake up and do something. To wake up… Just wake up…"

She stopped and imagined all of their faces. They all seemed so real. Then she saw Hakkai touching her cheek softly, whispering words of encouragement to her. She leaned to the touch and soaked in the word that seems to be blown by the wind.

"Wake up."

The feel of touch is just so reassuring…

"Wake up."

It was just so reassuringly real…

"Wake up."

Too real…

"Wake up, Kenren."

The name hit her like a ton of bricks. She realized that she must have dozed off and dreamed about her friends. Hastily opening her eyes, she saw a smiling face, which greeted her with sparkling eyes. She whipped her face away and growled.

"Homura!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued… 

_____________________________

[1] "_Maybe love will bloom as cherry blossoms bloom"_: I used this as a title/summary in my 5x2 story. I love this phrase so much!!! Don't ask why…

**Author's Notes**: Vacation can turn you into a lazy bum, you know…  I think I read too many Hitchcock Mystery Magazines… I'm beginning to write like those dead guys. 

Oh, I'm sorry that I couldn't answer your reviews this time. I wanted to, really I did, but I knew that you guys wanted to know what happened already so I skipped the review part. 

And someone was asking about the frailness? Methinks it was **Silent Viewer**, correct? Well, hehehe… I was thinking that Gojyo would have a hard time adjusting to his new _girl _body. You know, hormones. AND she only had about 3 – 4 days of using that body. But the truth is: _I just got a little carried away_. Hehehe…^_^ And Amy01, this one's for you. Hey, exactly how many times did you review me in the last chapter? ^^'

Would you guys mind if I asked you to check for errors? I didn't bother to go through the whole editing thing… I take art lessons from an official and known painter in my country, did you know? ^_^ (a voice in the author's head says: They don't care…) ^_^' okay, well… Just tell me if I have errors. Thanks!

WHERE ARE THE SPACES!!! THE SPACES WON'T APPEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Act Seven: My Crimson Moon ::Part Three:...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki blah, blah, blah…

**A.N. **Yeah, I know… I suck. I didn't touch my account for over a year. School's been hell, well, you know. The usual. I suck so much. Anyway, a lot has happened but hey, I'm sure wouldn't want to listen to my boring life consisting of twists and turns that makes me life miserable. And yeah… So help me God… Let me finish what I have started and maybe I will be at peace…. Oh and just so you know, I finished the 3 chapters of "It's Been Hell" but my computer crashed and I have to repeat it all over again….

**About Chapter:** This is the chapter where you learn more about Shien, Homura with Gojyo. Happy reading. Oh, swearing is a part of this chappy. So this is a **warning**, this is going to be swearing here. Yes, as in English swearing. And yeah, there is going to be a little ity-bity warning that's not exactly lime but goes near to it (call it **lime** if you will), or maybe you call it **making-out**. I guess they're going to raise the rating now **smirks** I'm very serious about this, by the way. This is a **WARNING **to those people who doesn't like read these things.

**Notes: **I don't want to fill this up anymore… Oh, I can't believe I left it when she woke up to meet with Homura… Dang, I thought I was further than that. Oh, well… I might as well get my lazy ass and get typing… Oh, and in a couple of months, I can official write, read and do anything with the word "NC-17"…hehehe… (don't mind me).

* * *

Gojyo ½ 

_Act 8 – My Crimson Moon (Part 3)

* * *

_

"Homura!"

Humora smirked and edged closer to the staggered girl. It occurred to him that if _Kenren_ were to back more than she already had, she would fall down the window that she was sitting on. It also occurred to him that if that ever happened, _he_ would be the only thing that would be keeping her alive.

He smiled. He liked that idea.

"Careful, _Kenren_, or you might find yourself _falling_," Homura said. And he didn't only mean it as literal _falling_ as he emphasized the word with a distinctive intonation. Gojyo heard it. It made her flushed and angry to have it, more so because it came from an enemy.

"Asshole."

"Careful of what you say," Homura said half-heartedly with a smile. "You know who's in charge in this situation you have gotten yourself into."

Gojyo just glared at him and edge further, not caring if it would probably end her life. She knew that a couple of more inches would make her fall. And if her chances were good, Homura wouldn't be able to catch her. Or rather wouldn't even bother to catch her.

Her plan though was rudely interrupted when Homura suddenly, in a blink of an eye, caught her right wrist and crushed her body roughly with his.

"Argh!" Gojyo squirmed and fought to get the god away from her. The hold wouldn't let go. The hands that were clutching her right wrist and waist were locked and wouldn't let go of her. Still, she didn't stop fighting, she tried to punch the god with her left hand.

Homura was only incited to hold her more. But he knew that in a moment's time, she would stop. Because he was going to do something about it.

Gojyo didn't know what to do, he was about to have a little help with his weapon when he suddenly felt something that made him freeze and tense up. Homura's hand that was clutching her waist suddenly traveled, without her consent, down to her back and stopped just above her bottom. Her breathing suddenly stopped and her heart abruptly started beating twice as fast as before.

Just as Homura predicted, Gojyo stopped whatever kind of movement that she was doing and froze. He smirked and knew that his eyes were sparkling with mischief at the very moment, because in that very moment, he can do anything. In fact, he can do everything.

It took decades and centuries before he could touch another human or at least something that was near to a human. He knew that this girl was half-demon and the fact that the one human that he was touching was also a god in a former life. But just to touch another flesh that did not hide it's imperfections took him to a higher level of bliss. He closed his eyes and placed his face nearer to the redhead and smelled her. Taking the chance when he felt that Gojyo did not object, went nearer and settled at the junction of the neck and shoulders.

Gojyo found her voice at last but still not her strength. "What…do you want from me?"

Homura closed his lips at the flesh and started nibbling. Gojyo gasped and started to slowly struggle. But Homura would not have it. The hand at the back was swiftly on her bottom and began to knead. The struggling died a little but a noise of discomfort was heard coming from the redhead.

"Stop it."

Homura suddenly started to lick the skin and bite harder. Gojyo whined and continued to stop the god's massage in the different part of her body.

"Stop it!"

She thought of anything but this moment. She tried to. _Hakkai, where are you now?_ She knew that her best friend was with Sanzo and Goku. She knew that they were going to find her one way or the other… At least she hoped that they would.

She transferred her mind to another point in time. The times when he first met Sanzo and Goku, and how Sanzo always tried to keep his cool but failed because of the little monkey. They were always fighting. With each other. But it was always in a good way. Sanzo cared a lot for Goku; he can't hide that fact. After all, since when do you just keep a kid and take care of it even if you haven't met him before, right?

That reminded him of a similar situation. Hakkai. Gojyo has just found the man, half-dead and decided to take care of him all of a sudden. Maybe it was just an on-the-stop decision or maybe because he had… a connection with him…

Homura growled. Gojyo suddenly just stopped moving and seemed completely ignoring him. It irritated him to a level that he decided to do something about it. He took one more lick and nibble on the skin before he squeezed her ass harder and bit the skin he tasted.

"AH!"

That was when Homura decided to hurl her body to the bed beside the window.

Gojyo landed unexpectedly on her back on top of something soft. She gasped since before she could even move another body pushed her back on the bed. She felt her wrists being forced on top of her head as soft lips devoured her neck.

"Stop it!"

Before she could even stop what was happening, she felt a hand caressing her stomach slowly going upward to her breasts.

"Stop it!"

She struggled again and exerted more and more power to getting the god away from her. And then it happened. She began to glow.

Homura smirked. This is what he was waiting for.

Gojyo felt the urge to explode. She wanted to hurt Homura. She wanted him dead. The redhead was about to scream when the door rapidly opened.

Gojyo stopped her voice and found that the mouth was not on her neck anymore and the hand that was on her stomach was already still.

"Master Homura," a familiar voice said.

"Shien," Homura acknowledged him without moving from the position he had with Gojyo. He smiled as he saw something flicker in Shien's eyes for just a second before it was gone again.

"I am her here to inform you that the _Sanzo _is already in the inn near this place."

"Good, I'll be there in a moment."

"And—" Shien continued calmly.

"And?"

"And a certain demon is apparently tagging along."

"Hm?"

Gojyo's ears quirked at the metion of this 'certain demon'. Demon? Hakkai? Could it be him?

Shien just stared at Homura but it seemed that he got the message.

Homura narrowed his eyes at this. "What would that demon want? No matter," he said more to himself than the two others in the room. Homura turned to Gojyo once more. "Don't go anywhere."

Gojyo felt Homura move towards her again and slightly gave her a kiss on her cheek before she heard a soft 'click' on top of her head. "I'll be back."

Homura walked slowly to the door and stopped just at the hallway. And without turning back, he said, "I've neglected to inform you that you smell magnificent, just like a rose."

Gojyo, who have not moved from her spot on the bed, glared immensely at the ceiling.

"You should congratulate Shien for this. After all, he was the one who picked the flowers for you." And with that, he was off, casually walking through the halls like nothing happened.

While Gojyo has already has her eyes closed and breathed a sigh of relief. She appreciated the silence and wished for it to continue.

Shien watched with a curious eye where Homura had gone and looked back to Gojyo. He noticed that she was a little bit more relaxed than a while ago when he intruded on her and Master Homura. It pains him through, to see her doing something that she does not want. Yet he could not deny his Master.

He walked to the edge of the bed and faced the girl. She looked peaceful that he reached out to touch a strand of hair out of place. Just then he felt a sense of worry. Quickly as it came, he blocked and caught the punch that Gojyo had been waiting to deliver.

"Damn you!" She shouted, "What do you want? Do you want to do what he did to me? Or do you want to take things a lot further than he did!"

Shien sighed a sad sigh and sat on the bed. He removed a piece of cloth from his clothing and was about to put it on Gojyo's neck.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Relax." That was the only thing that Shien said to her. Then he took two of his fingers and place it quickly on top of Gojyo's forehead.

"What the hell," But before the redhead could say anything further, her body tensed up and immobilized. She was about to think about all of the horrid things Shien could do to her when the god suddenly got up the bed and went out the door.

What seemed like a couple of minutes were like a moment's salvation to Gojyo. But Shien returned with a basin of water and a bandage. Gojyo tried to ask what he was going to do but her lips wouldn't move, instead, she followed his movements with her eyes.

Shien dipped the cloth lightly in the basin and ran it over the skin where Homura had bitten Gojyo.

"It's bleeding," he said simply.

Gojyo felt the cold-water sting her skin slightly and then turned into something soothing. She didn't realized that the bite made her bleed. She sighed in relief. She gulped in an amount of air and then slowly let it out. She could finally move but still seemed breathless from the technique Shien used and from the abuse he got from Homura.

"Why?" she finally choked out. Not really knowing what she truly meant by those words, but she felt that she had to say them.

Shien didn't hear anymore but that one simple word. He didn't need to. He knew that she wanted to know why she was here, and what they were going to do with her. But sadly, he mentally told himself, he did not know. He did not know what would happen to her or what she was doing here exactly but he didn't say it out loud.

"Is your neck feeling better, _Kenren_?" He asked quietly, trying to stir the question out of its course.

Gojyo felt her lips dry up so she licked them and began to speak. Her voice came out a little hoarse. "…Gojyo." She simply said. She didn't know why but she felt a little bit more secure with Shien than with Homura. She felt safe… like with Hakkai.

"What?"

"My name is Gojyo. I don't know this '_Kenren'_ shit," she said with only a mild form of disgust in her voice.

Shien chuckled a bit and smiled at her profane language. Gojyo raised her brow at this. "Oh, you do know this _Kenren shit_," he repeated the words with amusement. "You'll know soon."

Gojyo rolled her eyes, muttered a quiet 'whatever' and turned her head to the side, trying to avoid the other god's eyes. The pulse on her neck seemed to sound louder than her breathing. She still hasn't gotten over the fact that it bled because Homura bit it. It made her furious!

And then she realized that Shien was still holding the cloth on her neck. She contemplated a little and then decided. She slipped her hand on top of Shien's.

Shien's face showed nothing but surprise and then it returned to its normal state. He stared to her eyes even if they were looking at the other direction.

"I—I can hold it from here," Gojyo said slowly.

Shien contemplated whether or not to let go. He took a while and only decided to let go when he saw the redhead looking at him again. With a sigh, he slipped his hand away from her neck.

It was quiet; so quiet that you can hear the wind slapping against the window. Gojyo readjusted her hand and finally the silence was broken. There was a soft 'clink' heard and she turned her attention to her wrists. There were bracelets on. That was probably what Homura slipped on her.

"What—?" she started to ask but Shien interjected.

"I wouldn't run away if I were you with those things on."

"What?"

"Those things, they're like tracking devices and they prevent you from using your _Jakujou_ while you're wearing that," he explained.

Gojyo widened her eyes but seemed to be only fazed a little. With a determined look on her face, she stretched up her free arm and concentrated. A ball of light appeared yet no Jakujou came out. She tried harder but it just won't come out. With a final breath, she stopped altogether and slumped a little forward, both of her arms very heavy at the moment.

"I told you, didn't I?" Shien readjusted the bloodied cloth again. He lingered his hand for a few seconds longer than what he had hoped for and then stood up. He gradually walked towards the door and then stopped knowing that Gojyo was going to ask him a question.

But Gojyo didn't ask a question. Instead, she said something that made him smile even further.

"Thank you… for the flowers."

Shien grunted his acknowledgement and then started walking again. He knew that Homura was waiting for him. He had to find out what the demon is doing here…

"What are you up to?" He asked to no one in particular. He sighed.

"What are you up to this time, Kougaiji?"

* * *

_To Be Continued__

* * *

_

_>>falling_: for those who didn't get the implication of this word. It meant two things: falling out of the window and falling in love.

_Author's Notes: _Alrighty that's done and amazingly, that took me only 12 hours. Damn, I think I'm loosing my touch at writing…. Anyway, you what to do. Read and Review. Thanks for supporting this. Means much to me Oh, and please tell me what I got wrong, I'm sure I did something wrong here.

Oh, and Mei-mei? Sorry, I don't give out my real name And Zoutou, you just gave me a wonderful idea! Thanks! Just keep writing to me. Some day I'll get my ass to work and write to all of you back

Ciao


	11. Act Seven: My Crimson Moon ::Part Four::

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki blah, blah, blah…

**A.N. **You can kill me now. Yes, I have not written one single scrap of story for the past years. (How long has it been?) In any case, I'm back with a vengeance. I was just utterly tortured nonstop by the greatest English/Literature teacher ever to come by my life. Don't get me wrong, he likes my works (he wants me to be either a lawyer or a journalist), but he makes us write everyday. EVERYDAY. The paper has to be perfect; no grammatical errors, no voice errors, no spelling errors or else you re-write the whole thing. Get this; he'll be pissed if you were absent.

Anyway, he's still one of the best English teachers I've had; I actually LEARN something new from him everyday. Could anyone tell me what's wrong with this statement? "No parking on both sides of the street."

Ahem. Kill me. I swear, I'm sorry. I was busy, SERIOUSLY.

Hey, did I mention that I can LEGALLY read NC-17 stories and I can OFFICIALLY write an NC-17 fanfic? **Smirks**

**About Chapter:** Even I don't know… Actually, I do. I just added some things that needed to be added that aren't a part of the series and (almost certainly will never be a part of the series). There's one more thing: there WILL be blood in this chapter— a lot of blood. **Snickers**.

**Notes: **Just wait and see.

Gojyo ½ 

_Act 8 – My Crimson Moon (Part 4 out of 5) _

Gojyo sighed and readjusted the cloth for what seemed like the fifth time. The blood flow reduced considerably since the first hour, and she assumed that it would be tolerable if she removed the cloth entirely. She moved her eyes throughout the room; it was actually the fist time she really contemplated on it. Aside from the flowers scattered, the room was fairly simple. As her eyes moved back and forth, she considered the scenery behind the window the only thing worth looking at.

She stood, intending to walk to the window again, but decided against it. Instead, she picked up the pink rose that was carelessly forgotten, and smelled it.

_What a beautiful shade of red, Gojyo…_

It wasn't everyday that someone would say something so tacky but ended up comforting him a great deal. Hakkai always seemed to comfort her; he always seemed to calm her. Sanzo, however, seemed to be an easy person to be teased; it always ends up with two or three bullets. Goku is the one whom he verbally fights with; it releases the tension when needed.

She missed them.

Gojyo shook her head. She's not about to stand there and sulk about things past. Concluding that there was no one else near the door, she made up her mind and walked out, making sure that she walked noiselessly.

The tower was just like a maze. There were a lot of rooms, all of equal sizes, colors and decorations. She found it strange that this tall tower would appear to be unnoticed by people. She assumed that a lot of travelers passing would make this an inn or most robbers would already looted this place, but everything seemed to be polished and undisturbed.

She walked around the area, turning corners and walking up some steps. It occurred to her that the tower seemed to be bigger than what she expected. In fact, it seemed that the tower got bigger as the as the day went on. It was physically impossible, of course, but then again, she was currently a woman.

Getting tired of just walking, Gojyo turned and entered a room. It seemed just like every other room in the area but that very room appeared to be being used. The bed was unmade, the cabinet door was left ajar, and some objects were left on a table that had a large mirror attached to it. It reminded her of the vanity area in the inn.

She walked across the floor and sat on the chair in front of desk; the items in plain sight seemed to be some down-to-earth toys and two rings. Picking one up carefully, Gojyo inspected it intently and realized that there was an inscription within.

"_Always and Forever…" _She whispered to herself. It meant nothing to her, but whoever owned it seemed to be attached to the ring. Somehow it had something to do with a woman's intuition.

She picked up the other ring and began to read. "_I love you, Mei—"_ But before she could continue reading, a voice caught her by surprise.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Gojyo let go of the ring and a loud _clink_ sounded throughout the room. She automatically looked at the mirror in front of her and stared at the glaring eyes.

"I asked you what you're doing in my room." Zenon eyes were squinted, half in anger and half in curiosity. "Don't make me ask you again."

"I—" What _was_ she doing snooping around the room? It actually didn't do anything to help escape their grasp on her. Then she concocted what she thought would be a very believable alibi. "I was looking for the key for these restraints," she said as she pointed to each one. "I'm not planning on staying here, and if you think that I'll just sit here and stay still, then you guys must be the most dim-witted bunch of –"

Before she could continue her rant, a yelp escaped her throat as she was grabbed by the wrist and was whirled around to face a very demanding god.

"You're not stupid," he said slowly, "and neither am I." Zenon raised both her wrists higher and held them tighter. "Look."

Gojyo pulled her body away, but the god shook her and then said, "I said 'Look'."

Gojyo looked at the shackles carefully, the first time that she really scrutinized the whole thing over. _No keyholes…_

"There are no keyholes, so don't expect me to believe you for one second." His eyes twinkled dangerously for a moment. Gojyo pulled her wrists again, but the grip was firm and the god gave her the impression that she was being studied. She decided to the challenge those eyes and held his gaze.

There was so much void, emptiness; most of all, there was so much pain. She was about to turn away when she heard a slight chuckled coming from her adversary and felt the grip on her wrists loosen.

"You have such an intense gaze for a woman," he stated offhandedly, "even for a demon." He grinned and his eyes shone as if he got a new present to play with. "Hey, will you take this lady out of my room? I already had my fun," Zenon stated, not to Gojyo, but to someone else—

"As you wish," Shien suddenly appeared and nodded at Zenon.

Gojyo backed away from Zenon's grip and felt a softer hard on hers. "This way," was all that Shien said as he led her outside the room and through the halls.

"You should really refrain yourself from just entering and snooping around a room. You could get killed, or worse."

Gojyo snorted disgustedly. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Why the hell does everyone consider me weak just because I'm a woman!" she snarled and pulled her hand out of his grasp and looked away.

Shien stopped and turned to her. "Weak is the last thing that we would describe you."

Gojyo glowered, but felt a slight blush beginning to form on her cheeks. "Ch."

"This is my room," he said. "Come inside."

Without waiting for an answer, Shien walked in. The redhead sighed, and hesitantly followed the god. She felt stupid. Why the hell was she just staying there, not even fighting for her freedom? She guessed it was because she wanted to wait for the right time to escape.

"God, it's cold in here," she mumbled. It was meant to be a rhetorical statement, but the moment she said it, she wished she could take it back as she felt a warm, soft coat being put on her shoulders. "Thank you," was all she could say.

The god walked across the room and opened another door that Gojyo didn't notice before. It had been only a few seconds when she saw him re-enter the room with a glass of water. "Here," Shien said. "Drink."

Gojyo blinked and realized that she was thirsty. She drank almost half at the first swig and silently placed the glass on the table. "Ch. Really, you shouldn't have bothered yourself."

Shien bowed his head in response and walked to the window. The sun was already setting, and still Master Homura was not back. He formulated an idea to why the other god has not returned. Surveying humans was not his opinion of fun, so he never understood Homura's fondness of it.

"So—"

Shien turned and looked blankly at Gojyo. It seemed as though she was trying to form a conversation. He saw that the redhead was uncomfortable with the silence. In fact, she was uncomfortable with the whole situation. Who wouldn't be? He guessed that anyone would be intimidated in that situation.

"So—" She said unsurely.

"You said that already."

Gojyo sighed. "I know." Why did she have to be stuck with a dangerously silent man? Slash that, _god._ She'll go insane and jump out the window. She mentally cursed; the shackles prevented her from killing herself. She forgot about that. The bastards were trying her patience.

She sighed again. She didn't know what to say; what could she say? Instead, she walked to the bed and plopped herself on it with relief. It was going to be a long day.

"You better get some rest. You had a long day."

Gojyo snorted. "I'm not tired yet."

Shien smiled impishly. It was so unnatural that that made Gojyo quite uneasy.

"You don't have a choice really," he said calmly. "You're going to fall asleep any moment."

Gojyo raised her eyebrow. "Like I told you, I'm not yet tired. I have no idea why the hell I would fall asleep in the next moment."

Shien shook his head. "You almost got hurt today when you entered Zenon's room. He never lets anyone enter and poke around."

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

"It would be wise if you just sleep for the rest of the day. I wouldn't want you to get hurt—"

"Humph! I can take care of myself."

"I know, but who's going to take care of your body?"

That comment left Gojyo confused and anxious. What the hell is he talking about? She doesn't even want to think of the possibilities of what that remark meant.

"I don't care. I'm not sleeping, _especially_ not in _your_ room."

"Like I said." In a flash, Gojyo felt the coat being lifted from her shoulders and felt herself rise from the floor. She realized that she ended up in the arms of an enemy once more.

"You don't have a choice." The redhead fell on the bed with a grunt and slowly realized that she was getting drowsy, her body was getting numb, and her eyelids were getting heavy.

"You put something in that drink," she stated, more as a fact than a question. Shien smiled and nodded.

"You'll wake up at day break."

Before Gojyo could curse the god, she felt her body fall into a dreamless sleep.

"Good night, _Kenren._"

Shien took one last look and closed the door to find Zenon. He wanted to warn Zenon that no one is to hurt, much less touch an inch of Gojyo's body, especially if Shien has something to say about it.

---

Gojyo awoke with a slight, irritating headache. She struggled to remember what happened the day before and groaned with she remembered that Shien spiked her drink. She growled. "I don't care if he _is_ a god; that godly ass will be kicked."

She half raised herself by her elbows and looked around. No sign ofhim anywhere. She snarled and pushed herself out of the bed. "Goddamn bastards."

As she stood, she felt something wet. She stood still for a moment and she swore that she felt a "whoosh" somewhere in her. Then something red caught her eye. Turning her head towards the bed, she realized that it looked like wine was spilled on the sheets.

"What the—?"

She blinked her eyes and realized that that was impossible, because there wasn't a bottle of wine to be found anywhere in the room. She guessed that Shien wasn't a drinker.

Her hand touched the red liquid and it felt a little sticky. "It couldn't be wine—"

It was that instant that she felt another "whoosh" that landed somewhere between her and her underwear. She froze. Her head mechanically turned to left and her eyes followed down. Her trembling hand reached for her backside and there she felt the same sticky substance. It was blood.

It was that moment that a girl's shrieking voice was heard echoing throughout the tower.

Footsteps echoed and two figures hastily barged in the room.

"Gojyo, what's wrong?"

"What the hell are you yelling about, half-breed?"

Shien and Zenon stood in the hallway, one in concern and the other in amusement.

"Bastards!" Gojyo shouted and lunched for one of them, and it happened to be Zenon. "You bastards! What did you do to me!"

Zenon held her by the wrists and Shien held her waist, restricted her movement, but it didn't mean that she could hurt them. Again she began to glow as she kicked and screamed.

"You goddamned bastards raped me!"

"What," Shien held her tighter. "—are you talking about?"

Shien pressed himself more to inhibit her from ripping Zenon's head and that's when he felt the wetness. He backed a little, for only a second and saw the blood on Gojyo's dress. Zenon saw Shien inquisitive glance on the half-breed's dress.

"What the hell is she rambling about?"

Shien twisted Gojyo's body a little to the side, enough for Zenon to see, but not enough to free Gojyo of Shien's grip. Zenon blinked. He blinked for a second time, and a third. Then all hell broke loose.

"What the hell are you laughing about!" screamed Gojyo. Zenon shook his head. "Is _that _the reason why you're acting like a lunatic?"

"_Fucking_ asshole!" She launched for Zenon again.

"We wouldn't lay a finger on you," Zenon said coolly after his laugh. "No offence."

Gojyo 'humphed' but calmed down; however, she didn't let down her offensive stance. Shien turned his attention to Zenon and waited for an explanation.

"That is not an evidence of rape," he continued. Gojyo looked skeptical, and Shien stood beside the redhead. "That is what women call a period."

Gojyo's jaw dropped. That was not happening to her. No way was she becoming more and more like a goddamned woman!

Shien raised an eyebrow. "A what?"

"Menstruation."

Again, there was a shrieking voice that echoed throughout the hall.

"_Shit_!"

_To Be Continued _

Author's Notes

I have to say thank you to the one who suggested the period thing. Oh, and I can't reply to anyone at the moment because I'm bloody lazy. It was even a miracle that I finished this story (Don't kill me.) Hey, thank you all for supporting thing story. I hope I finish this before I leave for college. Thank you guys again! Love ya! God speed!


End file.
